Fairy Tail: Behind the Scenes
by Nylsia
Summary: Natsu and Lucy secretly like each other more than they are willing to admit so what will happen when these two find out the truth? And how will things end up for the couple when their love is tested? Can true love overcome even time? (Had to edit the explicit content however the full lemony story is on my tumblr account nylsia-ft-fanfic . tumblr and on AO3 with the same title)
1. Drunken Fairies

**The explicit story can be found on my tumblr account nylsia-ft-fanfic . tumblr and on AO3 with the same title**

**This chapter takes place during the Fairies Training Camp OVA. It's my first time writing with this type of pairing but hopefully that won't stop you from enjoying this story. Natsu and Lucy love story and maybe some others in the future.**

**I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

"W-who gave the girls alcohol!?"

All the guys were shocked after stepping into the room where the fairies would be staying for the duration of their training camp.

"There's not enough alcohol!" demanded a raging Erza.

Wendy was too dizzy to stand, "My head is spinning..."

"Wendy, hang in there…" sobbed a very drunk Juvia.

Natsu and the others couldn't believe how each of the girls responded so differently than Cana does to consuming alcohol.

"Hey, Juvia, let's play," slurred a frisky Lucy.

"This is fun!" Levy laughed loudly.

After being hit with a thrown bottle by Erza, Gray was taken hostage by a crying Juvia. In fact, all the guys including Happy seemed to be getting involved with the drunk women one way or another. Erza began to scold Jet and Droy. Carla was riding a flying Happy around the room calling him different types of work animals. Only Natsu was left standing…

Natsu looked down and saw Lucy on all fours, her chest barely contained inside her kimono, just staring at him then suddenly bursting out that she can see two Natsus. He was then forced to give a drunken Lucy a piggyback ride.

Not long after the fairies began to sober up in the hot springs. Natsu gets a daring idea and convinces the other guys to join in as they sneak a peek at the bathing girls.

Natsu overhears Lucy telling a story involving him. He smirks to himself as he listens to her story about taking revenge on him. _She knows about the memorabilia from the missions…?_ His insides warm as Lucy continues talking to the other girls.

"Every time I find myself getting caught up in their pace, I feel strangely at ease," Lucy confessed, " and I think, _Well it happens,_ and I forgive them.

"Sounds like a great story," Wendy smiles.

Levy couldn't help herself from saying, "Although, in the end, it's mostly just talk about your love affair."

"I-It's not like that!" Lucy stutters.

"Look at her get embarrassed."

Suddenly Erza throws kunai at the bamboo wall. The girls begin to worry but Erza decides it was just her imagination. However, the guys each have an injury and consider themselves lucky even though Natsu's plan was a dud.

Once back inside the room Natsu lays down with his hands behind his head as he remembers how Lucy sounded talking about him. He sighs to himself, _was she really embarrassed like the others said?_ All he can do is picture Lucy standing waist deep in the hot springs, her blonde hair covering her wet breast, her cheeks painted a soft pink, her brown eyes averting anyone's gaze, her lightly fisted hand hovers in front of her slightly parted lips…He can easily picture her curves having gazed at her countless of times. He rolls over sighing again, and falls asleep.

**...**

A soft voice whispering in his ear wakes him up slowly, "Natsu…" the voice coos softly over and over.

Natsu opens one eye slightly and sees a figure in the dark straddling him. However, he isn't startled. Actually, he is calmed by the presence of this figure. He opens both eyes and tries to sit up but smooth hands hold his shoulders down. The room is too dark to see anything; he knows this scent well but can't place it for some reason. All he can do is watch quietly as the figure slowly leans into him. He can feel soft strands of hair tickle his skin as the figure leans closer to his face. His nostrils are filled with a sweet scent mixed with a hint of alcohol as the figure breaths lightly in his face. His hands move of their own accord, landing on soft, warm flesh of the figure's thighs. He breathes in the scent, filling his lungs and he sighs contently.

Natsu slides his hands up the figure's thighs to the hips then up to the sides. He knows these curves and his heart starts to race as the figure's breath catches as his hands slide back down to the figure's hip bones.

The figure leans down even closer and Natsu can feel something being pushed down onto his chest. Suddenly, he realizes this person doesn't have any clothes on which makes a certain area twitch in response. Natsu swallows loudly and the figure leans even closer. Now just a hair's breath away from his lips.

Natsu's heart speeds up as the figure whispers his name on his lips. His arms lock around the figure and pulls the figure down as he lifts his face up to kiss those soft lips he's been dying to feel against his own.

"Lucy," He whispers in between heated kisses. At the sound of her name she moans softly and grinds her hips down.

Natsu can barely think straight, Lucy's scent is only getting stronger and all he wants to do is feel more of her. All of her.

Before he knows what's happening, the remaining clothes he had on vanishes almost as fast as Gray's clothes do.

It takes all of his self-control not to flip her over and claim her as his own. He can feel her wet thighs tighten around him. Her scent only getting stronger and slowly she lowers her hips down. The tip of his now bare manhood is begging to be inside of her.

Natsu thrusts his hips up gaining access to her sweet, tight, wet…

"NATSU!"

Natsu jolts upright, frightened by the sudden shouting of his name.

"Gray you asshole! Why did you wake me up?!"

Gray looks at him and says unashamedly, "Having a good dream?" and nods towards Natsu's pants.

"Gray…" Natsu growls.

Right on cue both Gray and Natsu start to brawl all over the room waking up Erza. Who joined in the fight.

Lucy could only shake her head, after all fighting like this is what her beloved guild was known for…

* * *

**Chapter one complete...Please let me know your thoughts...I plan on writing more chapters for this story. I realize it can be a lot better written but too bad, I'm not a professional...haha**


	2. A New Team Natsu?

**Please enjoy chapter 2...**

**I do NOT own any of these characters.**

* * *

"NAAATTSUUUU!" Lisanna shouted as she ran to hug Natsu tightly, "Welcome back everyone."

Lucy clenched her jaw and glance at Lisanna's happy face as she hugged a surprised, yet laughing, Natsu. Lucy hated the history those two had but she would never say so out loud. After all, Lisanna was a nice girl and her friend. _But that doesn't stop me from being jealous of her moments with Natsu._

Lucy smiled as she walked past the two still hugging. It was only 3 months of training but everyone looked a little different. Granted for her training team it didn't seem that long due to the Celestial Spirit World's time. _Lisanna, you've become even prettier…and I just stay the same._

Makarov picked the contestants who will be participating in the Grand Magic Games. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Natsu and Lucy all headed out to prove to all of Fiore that Fairy Tail is still the strongest wizard guild.

**...**

"WHAATT!?"

"Master what do you mean the games have been cancelled? Tomorrow was the last day," Erza protested.

"Due to everything happening so far the Magic Council has deemed these games to be outlawed. According to Yajima, the intention of the Grand Magic Games had an ulterior motive. Unfortunately, I wasn't given any more information," Makarov proclaimed to his guild.

"But what does that mean about our standing in Fiore?" Levy asked.

"We were in first before the games were cancelled and luckily for us….They've decided to reward us with the prize money!" Makarov laughed excitedly.

"This pisses me off. I was getting fired up!" Natsu stated, "Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Laxus….fight me!"

The guild members laughed as Natsu tried picking fights with everyone. Lucy was relieved that the games were finally over. _I miss my bed, besides I still have to pay this month's rent. _Lucy cringed just thinking of her landlady.

And with that the Fairy Tail guild headed back home.

Erza was awfully quiet on the way back. All she could think about was Jellal. _Forgive me Jellal, I didn't get to warn you about Millianna and Kagura…Please be safe. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye either…_Erza looked over at Lucy sitting near the train window with a sick Natsu resting his head on her lap. Erza smiled to herself when she saw that Lucy was absent-mindedly running her fingers in Natsu's pink locks as she stared out the window. _It seems those two get closer every day…_

"Natsu the train has stopped moving," Lucy nudged the still sick Natsu.

"Finally," And just like that Natsu was back to his normal self.

**...**

Lucy stared at the job board unable to make up her mind. Lisanna came up next to her and picked one immediately and ran over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, will you go with me on this B-rank job? It's asking for a man and a woman," Lisanna asked eagerly.

"Sure as long as Happy can come with," Natsu responded, "Speaking of Happy, where did he go?"

"Happy went with Carla and Lily to see some of the other Exceeds," Wendy said.

"Well that settles it Natsu. It will be just you and me!" Lisanna pulled Natsu out of the doors before Lucy could do anything.

All she could do was stare at the place where Natsu last was before the doors shut. A strange ache tugged at her heart as she faced the board again. _I was going to take that mission with Natsu…_

"Gray! Go on a mission with Juvia!" Juvia proclaimed as she smothered his almost naked body in a hug.

Lucy's lips curled into a small smile at the two and decided she was just going to go home and rest. Fairy Tail felt somehow empty with Natsu gone.

The next few days she stayed home writing a new novel and listening to music.

"So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air, and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair! Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer and finally someone will see how much I care," Lucy sang along with the song Get it Right.

A knock came at her door and Levy's voice asked to come in.

"Can I read your new story?"

"It's not done yet Levy…"

Pleaseeee Lulu…."

Reluctantly Lucy handed over the sheets of paper. She watched as Levy's eyes devoured the words written on the papers.

"Oh my Lucy…" Levy couldn't find the words to describe what she just read, "Poor Lacy…How can Leanne just steal Nate away like that?"

Lucy smiled and began discussing her new story with Levy.

"Leanne moved away and came back instantly thinking Nate would just take her back? Lacy needs to put her foot down and Tell Nate just how she feels about him otherwise he's just going to end up with Leanne," Levy couldn't contain herself.

Lucy agreed and promised to write more for Levy.

"Oh no, sorry Lucy, I got to go. I promised Gajeel I'd meet him back at the guild so I can help him with a mission he's having trouble with," Levy apologized.

"Hey it's ok Levy. I'll see you later, "Lucy smiled after her friend.

As Levy was heading back to the guild she couldn't help but notice how Lucy's story had some similar traits with Lucy's own life. _She seriously needs to tell Natsu how she feels…if she even realizes it herself._

The next day Lucy took a job off the board and headed out on the next train by herself. _I'll visit my dad's grave before heading to the job site._

Lucy realized that it's been a month since she last saw Natsu. It seems like every time she returns from a job Natsu has already left for another one with Lisanna and Happy. Lucy's heart ached more and more every day. She began distancing herself from everyone in the guild. Before heading off on her next job she slid her finished story under Levy's bedroom door in the Fairy Hills dorm.

Once again she was on the train headed out. She looked out the window and her heart fluttered as she saw pink hair bobbing through the crowd at the train station. The crowd parted slightly revealing Natsu and Lisanna walking towards the departing train. Natsu was laughing and suddenly locked eyes with Lucy. His eyes widened and his face lost his smile as he watched Lucy's train depart.

"Natsu? Something wrong?" Lisanna asked worried.

"Lucy was on that train…" Natsu whispered as he felt his heart ache like it normally does when he thinks of Lucy. _It seems like the only time I see her now is when I'm sleeping…she looked so sad…Lucy please come back safely._

"Hey Lisanna, can we go back to the guild? I suddenly don't feel so good." Natsu stated.

"Is Natsu already getting motion sickness?" Happy said looking worried.

Natsu just smiled at his little partner and began walking back to the guild. Lisanna decided to tag along with Wendy and Carla after seeing them at the station. Waving bye to Natsu and Happy.

However, Natsu didn't end up at the guild. Instead he found himself in front of Lucy's apartment. He looked up at were her room would be, longing to see her standing in the window smiling at him.

"I miss Lucy," Happy sniffled.

Natsu smiled and walked into the building with Happy. Lucy's landlady wasn't there so Natsu let himself in Lucy's apartment. Happy flew over to Lucy's bed and flopped down.

"Natsu, I'm hungry," Happy said half-heartedly.

Natsu looked around room and saw a stack of papers lying on her desk. He walked over and picked them up and began reading Lucy's story.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little slow and disappointing...chapter 3 will be up soon so please continue reading.**


	3. Natsu's Confession

**I do NOT own these characters...but I hope you still enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

_Lacy became numb as the days passed without seeing Nate. In her heart she felt like he had replaced her with someone better. Someone he knew longer. Someone that can make him happy. Lacy couldn't stop the tears falling as she curled into a ball on her bed. The pain of seeing Nate with someone else was too much for her to take. Lacy finally understood why it pained her so much. She had fallen for her best friend. However his heart already belonged to Leanna. Lacy wished him the best as she faded into the only place where she could be with Nate, her bittersweet dreams._

Natsu set the story down on the desk reading the cover page over and over, _Bittersweet Dreams by Lucy Heartfilia._

Natsu suddenly felt guilty and he couldn't understand why. He didn't do anything wrong…right?

"Happy…Let's stay here until Lucy returns."

"Aye sir"

Five days passed since Natsu had been staying in Lucy's apartment. He longed to see those brown eyes and smiling lips again.

"Dammit where is she!?" Natsu got off her bed and practically ran to Fairy Tail.

He burst through the doors and searched for a sign of Lucy. For once he ignored Gray's words as he pushed past people trying to find her.

"She hasn't returned yet Natsu," Lisanna was behind him. She handed him a drink and watched him gulp it down before he started his ranting.

"Why not? She shouldn't have gone without. I'm supposed to be there to protect her. We are a team and she just left on a train! What am I supposed to do now? Just wait around?" Natsu bellowed, "I'm going after her!"

Just then the guild doors open and Lucy walks in with Levy smiling. Natsu whips around to see her face plastered with a heart breaking smile. _She may be smiling but she still looks sad…_

Gray looks between the two of them and says, "Hey, Luce…Natsu was just about t-"

He was cut off immediately by Natsu punching him. The two of them starting fighting as usual. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the site of Natsu being his normal energetic self.

"Lucy we're going on a mission. Come on Happy you too" Natsu dragged Lucy away from Levy.

**...**

Luckily for Natsu the place was close enough that they could walk instead of riding the train. He watched Lucy walk ahead of him. _I've missed seeing the way she walks with the whip on her waist as if nothing can stand in her way. _

Happy floated behind him, "you lllllike her," Natsu blushed.

"What Happy?" Lucy asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing Lucy," Natsu stated quickly.

That night the two shared a room at a local Inn.

"Lucy…?" Natsu rolled over to face her back from across the room, "Why is Bittersweet Dreams so sad?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "You read my book?! I didn't say you could read it I gave it to Levy to read!"

"Lucy just answer the question."

"Um…not all stories have a happy ending Natsu," Lucy said more to the wall than to Natsu.

Natsu rolled over on to his back and thought about what Lucy said. _Lucy, don't I make you happy…?_

_Natsu you clueless fool…if only I made you as happy as Lisanna makes you._ With that Lucy cried herself to sleep silently. However, Natsu's hearing was better than Lucy gave him credit for. Natsu waited for her breathing to steady signaling that she was asleep.

He quietly got up and walked over to the bed she was laying in and crawled in next to her, holding her close to him. This wasn't the first night he has crawled into bed with her while she slept and he hoped it wouldn't be the last. Even though her back is always to him when she sleeps he can't help but love every second of it. _She makes me feel warmer than fire._

Natsu woke up before her and snuck out of her bed and went back to his empty one. Lucy rolled over in her sleep and whispered his name. Natsu's heart skipped a beat as he looked over at her sleeping face. _She looks so cute when she mutters my name in her sleep._

"Natsu wake up," Lucy nudged him gently.

Natsu opened his eyes to see his favorite site. Lucy.

As they neared their destination, Natsu spoke up, "Lucy…I need to tell you something."

Lucy turned to look at him,_ this is the part where he tells me that he loves Lisanna…_

Suddenly a scream echoed from the haunted looking mansion. Both Natsu and Lucy ran inside to investigate.

**...**

"Stupid kids," Lucy announced as they walked inside the guild.

"What happened Lucy?"

"Well we arrive to investigate the screams only to find out it was just a bunch of kids pranking their town copying a ghost story," Lucy told Levy.

Lucy sighed and sat down at one of the tables. "I'm so tired…."

"Then go home and rest Lulu," Levy helped Lucy to her apartment.

Lucy climbed in to her bathtub and relaxed in the warm bubbly water._ Natsu never told me what he was going to say._ Lucy sighed and finally pulled herself out of the water and wrapped her body in a towel.

"Dammit, I forgot to bring my clothes in here…" Lucy walked into her dark room and fiddled with her dresser. She slid on some panties and was about to remove her towel when she felt as if someone was watching her.

Lucy slowly turned to see a figure sitting in her window. "NATSU!"

She flicked on her lights as he plopped down on her bed. "What are you doing here? You can't just come in here through my window."

"I still haven't told you what I needed to say."

Lucy suddenly became aware that Natsu was staring at her towel. She looked down only to see that the towel had fallen off when she turned on the light. Only her wet hair was covering her breasts, Lucy shrieked and turned around quickly. She pulled on a light blue night shirt that cut off right below her butt.

She turned back to Natsu to find him standing a mere arm lengths away. Natsu watched her closely, _I have to tell her…it can't wait any more…_

"Lucy, I…"

"Natsu, look, I know what you're going to say," Lucy said to Natsu's relief, "and it's ok. I don't mind if you feel that way. I just hope she makes you happy."

Lucy's words started to confuse Natsu, "Lucy…what are you talking about?"

"Your feelings for Lisanna. I see the way she makes you happy and as your best friend I understand and I'm ok with it."

Natsu busted out laughing which now confused Lucy.

"Oh Lucy…you've got it all wrong," Natsu stepped closer to Lucy until she was backed into the wall.

"Every day Team Natsu felt incomplete until these past two days," Natsu stepped even closer removing the space between them.

Lucy looked down causing her hair to shroud her face. Natsu lifted her chin and tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear. He looked deep into her sad brown eyes.

"I want those eyes to sparkle like they used to when they looked at me," Natsu leaned in close to Lucy's face, "I miss my happy Lucy."

And with those words Natsu wrapped his free hand around Lucy's body to pull her closer. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he finally kissed those soft lips.

* * *

**Soooo...your thoughts? the next chapter will be up some time tomorrow...possible lemons if I feel in a giving mood hahaha**


	4. Steamy Sleepover

**Here is the next chapter, please enjoy it!**

**I do NOT own these characters**

* * *

Natsu felt like he was transported back into the Celestial Spirit World. He didn't know how long they had been standing there in that one kiss. Unfortunately, Natsu had forgotten how to breathe so he had to pull back.

Natsu took in a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Lucy. Immediately he was taken aback; he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"What!? What's wrong? Why are you crying Lucy?" Natsu started to panic, "Was it that bad…?"

Lucy pulled him into another kiss to stop his assault of questions. A wide-eyed Natsu smiled through the kiss.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Natsu. I'm just so happy," Lucy explained after kissing him for a second time.

"You're weird. You're not supposed to cry during a first kiss," Natsu proclaimed.

"You're the weird one!" Lucy protested.

Natsu gave her one of his large toothy smiles, "That's the Lucy I know."

Lucy just glared at him. Natsu then scooped her up bridal style and plopped her on her bed. Not even bothering to try to hide that fact that he was watching her breasts jiggle under the shirt. Although, Lucy didn't notice, she was still in shock that he dropped her on the bed. Her thoughts immediately began to take over her attention. _He missed me…Natsu kissed me…I kissed him._ Her hand absent-mindedly touched her lips where heat still tingled like pop rocks.

Then her thoughts were cut off when someone climbed in the bed next to her.

"Natsu!" Lucy screams and pushes him from her bed. He landed with a thunk on her floor.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"You can't just crawl into bed with after one kiss!"

"Actually, it was two kisses Luce," Natsu said matter-of-factly.

Lucy threw a pillow at his face a little too hard because he fell back from his sitting position on the floor. Natsu busted out laughing and Lucy soon joined in until a pillow hit her face.

"You did not just throw a pillow at me!"

"You started it Lucy" Natsu stuck out his tongue.

Lucy sighed and that's when she noticed she no longer had an ache in her heart. She just smiled down at a goofy grinning Natsu. _Thank you, Natsu for saving me yet again._

Natsu got up and attempted to lay next to her again.

"Natsu!"

"Oh you were serious?"

"Natsu, go home."

"But Lucy, you are my home."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't tell if Natsu was serious or not.

"Fine Luce," Natsu kissed her forehead and climbed out her window promising to see her tomorrow.

Lucy got up and turned off the lights and headed back to her bed. She closed her window but not before watching Natsu walk away. After getting comfortable she let her mind wonder as she thought about Natsu.

**...**

"Lucy..." Natsu kissed her lips softly. She could feel his strong arms her holding her close. He lightly bit her bottom lip which caused her to let out a sound of approval.

Natsu pressed her against the cold wall of her shower. The hot water pouring down on to their naked bodies. The room was filled with so much steam she could hardly make out anything but his face. That only increased her sense of touch. Every place their skin made contact set her skin ablaze.

Lucy couldn't help but moan as Natsu's attention switch to nibbling her neck. In one swift motion he picked her up and she locked her legs around him. She could feel just how aroused he was which only made her moan his name.

Natsu let one of his hands explore Lucy's body. Finally rest on one of her breasts. He made a throaty noise into her neck as he squeezed her breast in his firm hands. Lucy's body broke into goose bumps as Natsu's thumb brushed her nipple then began swirling and lightly pinching it. Lucy couldn't help the sounds that he was causing to escape her lips.

"Natsu," Lucy began breathlessly, "I want to feel all of you."

She could feel his smile on her neck. He lightly bit down on her neck as he thrust his hips up and pulled her down, breaking the barrier between them.

Lucy shot up in bed and looked around hurriedly. Light was pouring in through her windows but there was no sign of anyone being in her room. She breathed deeply trying to settle her heart.

"Well that dream was a little steamy…that's the last time I borrow a book from Erza."

Lucy got up and walked to her bathroom, oblivious to a pink haired guy escaping through her window. Natsu was careful to close it silently. And just like that he ran off to his house to meet up with Happy. _Her scent changed before she woke up…What was she dreaming about…?_

**...**

Lucy walked into the guild and sat down at Levy's table. She watched as Natsu walked in right on cue and started his usual morning brawl with a nearly naked Gray. She couldn't help but smile at his childlike antics.

"I see you're finally smiling again," Levy announced cheerfully, "I guess the mission you three went on was just what you needed."

"In a way of speaking," Lucy blushed.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, "Actually, it was after the mission that brought her smile back," Natsu stated.

Lucy freaked out and pushed Natsu away quickly. She realized the guild had become quiet and was watching her and Natsu.

Lucy could feel her cheeks heat up, "I-it's not like that!"

"No point in trying to hide it Luce," Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and pulled her into a very public display of affection.

"He lllllikes her," Happy said floating up behind them.

Natsu grinned hugely, Lucy's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"It's about time you two!" Levy stated, "I was getting worried that you both weren't going to tell each other how you felt."

"Gray! Juvia wants you to tell her how you feel!" Juvia gushed at a wide-eyed shirtless Gray.

* * *

**Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll try to get the next few up before tomorrow...I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this fanfic and a special thanks to those who commented and added this story to their alerts/favorites...it truly means a lot to me. XD ta ta for now, I must get to writing the next chapter.**


	5. Reality

**This chapter is a little short but please enjoy it nonetheless...**

**I do NOT own these characters**

* * *

"He's been out for a while Mira…Are you sure you didn't give him too much?" Lisanna asked a little worried.

"I gave him just enough so he could relax and not go chasing after Lucy. She has to do this mission by herself. Besides, the potion will wear off soon and he'll wake up from his dream."

Lisanna looked down at Natsu passed out on the guild floor. "So whatever you and Levy created and I gave him in that drink stimulates a sort of false reality…Will he remember anything when he wakes up?"

Mira just went back to cleaning the mug Natsu had just chugged before passing out during his rant.

Lucy walked in and saw Lisanna lifting up a passed out Natsu. Her heart ached at the site of him in another girl's arms. _Well at least I got to see him smile, even if it was in his sleep. _Lucy looked at the Request Board and picked one that could pay off 3 months' worth of rent. She walked out with Levy and Gajeel.

**…..**

Natsu stretched as he awoke. _Best sleep I've ever gotten._ He turned to see if Lucy was beside him but was startled to see a very drunk Cana hiccupping in the chair next to him.

"What the hell!?" Natsu nearly flipped over the stool, "Where am I? Why isn't Lucy here?"

"Mira…it seems Natsu finally woke up," Cana said slightly dazed.

Natsu turned to face a calm looking Mira. Mira smiled at him and asked how his dream was. Natsu tried his best but he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about. _Lucy was in it…right…?_ The more he thought about it the more the dream eluded him. Natsu shook his head.

"I don't know…but when is Lucy coming back? It's been five days."

"You actually just missed her. You were sound asleep so she took a job with Levy and Gajeel," Lisanna responded.

Natsu sighed.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted, "I have a special job for you. A request came in for a Dragon Slayer and seeing as how Gajeel and Laxus are off on another job, I need you and Wendy to take the request."

Natsu looked at the request paper. _Dragon Slayer Contest…?_ Natsu was a little confused.

"Gramps…?"

"It's a friendly competition between guilds to see who is the best Dragon Slayer."

"Alright! I'm all fired up! I won't let you down Gramps!" Natsu laughed loudly spurting fire out of his mouth as Wendy, Carla, and Happy followed after him.

"Aye sir!"

"Master, why did you just send Natsu to that competition? He knows it's not the fighting type right?" Mira asked.

**…..**

The doors to the guild open and Natsu walks in slumped over with a depressed Happy floating lazily beside him.

"Stupid competition…"

Despite Natsu's mood Wendy and Carla seemed to be glowing with excitement. "Master we won!" She exclaimed waving a medal in her small hands.

"You sent me to a 7 day long beauty pageant…" Natsu glared at the master, "An all female one."

The guild busting out laughing. Gray couldn't help himself, "Then you should've fit right in with your pink hair, Flame Brain."

"You wanna go Ice Princess?"

The guild members continued laughing while Gray and Natsu fought all over the place, knocking tables, chairs and people out of their way…only to induce more member brawls.

Natsu suddenly remembered something. _Lucy!_

He got up and looked around expecting her to one hip cocked to the side, her arms crossed pushing her chest up exposing more of her cleavage and a sigh leaving her lips as she shakes her head. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He darted out of the doors before Gray provoked him again and he was off to Lucy's house with Happy trailing after him.

**…..**

"Not here again?" Natsu searched the entire apartment, "Her scent is fresh…don't tell me she left again without me…"

Happy watched his friend, "Natsu…?" he asked a little concerned.

"She can't just disband Team Natsu, Happy. She's not allowed. We are a team."

**….**

A couple months passed by and nothing changed. Natsu always seemed to just barley miss her. Natsu finally got fed up with waiting to no avail.

"I'll just get stronger so she won't have to go out on missions without us Happy."

"Aye sir! Can you get stronger so we can eat more fish too?"

Natsu laughed with his little blue partner, "Come on, let's go take a request that Lucy will be proud of us for taking."

And with that Natsu and Happy took a request from the board, not realizing it was at minimum a one year job.

* * *

******ATTENTION TO MY CONFUSED READERS: Lets go over what has happened...at the beginning of chapter 3 Lisanna handed Natsu a drink before he started ranting about going after Lucy. In this chapter you found out that everything after his rant was just his own personal version of reality. When he wakes up doesn't remember anything that happened during the false reality**

* * *

**Please do not hate me for this chapter...I wanted it mix it up a little...I realize I could have written this chapter a little better but I hope you still enjoy it...let me know if you have any thoughts about this chapter...**


	6. Intruder

**********_ATTENTION TO ANY CONFUSED READERS:_ Lets go over what has happened...at the beginning of chapter 3 Lisanna handed Natsu a drink before he started ranting about going after Lucy. In chapter 5 you found out that everything after his rant was just his own personal version of reality and when he woke up doesn't remember anything that happened during the false reality**

* * *

**Here's the chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

Natsu kicked open the guild door, "WE'RE BAAACK!"

Natsu glanced around the noisy guild, everyone seemed slightly different. After all he'd been gone for 10 months. It was now August 14th X792.

Wendy got slightly taller and her chest filled out a little as well. Gajeel was sitting in a corner with a girl sitting on his lap. Natsu soon realized it was Levy with longer hair still pulled back by an orange headband. She still looked short as ever but at least she now had the curves of a woman. Natsu continued to look around the guild. Juvia was all over a protesting half-naked Gray. _At least that hasn't changed. _

Finally his eyes landed on the back of a blonde head of hair. He smiled to himself and started to walked over. The blonde stood up and turned around. Natsu's breath was taken away as he looked at Lucy Heartfilia.

Her black leather boots cut off mid-calf, black stockings stretched up to an inch below her dark blue tight mini skirt with two thin belts criss-crossing over the other at her hips, each holding her set of keys and her whip on each of her sides. Natsu let his eyes wonder up her body taking in everything from her pink tube to the white leather jacket that ended at her ribs, the sleeves covering a third of her arms. Her blonde locks cascading down from her dark blue ribboned ponytail. Her bangs swept across her forehead just the way he remembered them. He let his eyes linger on her face. Her full lips parted as she breathed in and her brown eyes watched him cautiously.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

Natsu smiled a huge goofy grin as he ran over and hugged her tightly. Lucy tried pushing him away but Happy was there too hugging her.

Lucy sighed, "I missed you guys too."

Once Natsu let go of her, he proceeded to tell Lucy all about the job Happy and him took. Lucy sat across from him listening to every detail. _It's like nothing has changed with him._ She couldn't help but smile, she had missed her friends.

The three of them started walking back to Lucy's apartment as Natsu and Happy continued their story.

Her room had changed slightly as well. Instead of pink comforter it was replace by a light blue one. She also had a loveseat instead of an arm chair facing her desk that was under one of the windows.

Natsu sat on the edge of the love seat with Happy as Lucy walked into another. He continued telling her everything.

A few moments later, Lucy came out with some food for them to eat.

"dis fish ish," Happy swallowed his mouth full, "very good. When did you learn how to cook Lucy?"

Lucy's face dropped, "you evil little cat…"

Happy just smiled as he devoured more of the fish. After Natsu had his fill he leaned back in the couch. So tell me everything that I missed.

Lucy told him how Gajeel and Levy finally got together during a mission she tagged along on. How Romeo was on a job with his dad. How Wendy is "adjusting" to her new assets. How Carla's visions are getting as good as Cana's card reading. How Elfman and Evergreen are on their honeymoon. How Gray and Erza still invite themselves into her apartment. How Gray fell on Juvia a month ago and their lips touched and she literally melted and how Gray denies doing it.

Lucy went on and on about the guild they all loved so much. She glanced at the clock it was 2:34am shocked by how long they had been catching up she fell out of her chair.

"Hahaha Lucy broke the chair," Happy giggled.

"I did not! I just slipped out of it!" Lucy swatted at Happy as he flew by her.

Natsu got up, "Come on Happy. It's getting late."

"Aye, Lucy needs to get lots of beauty sleep," Happy teased.

"You wanna keep those wings you blue devil?" Lucy stated clenching her fists.

"See ya Luce," Natsu said as he shut her door.

**…**

Natsu and Happy walked through the door to their little home. To his surprise everything was picked up and the place was dust free and Lucy's scent still lingered. Natsu breathed in deep and sighed.

He climbed into his hammock with Happy, Lucy's sad smiles being the last thought on his mind before drifting off to sleep.

**…**

Lucy slowly woke up from yet another dream of Natsu. The clock on her window seal showed her it was only 4:57am.

With and sigh she rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling picturing Natsu's face and voice. She sat up and looked at the place where Natsu had been sitting on her loveseat. She pictured him sitting there in the dark with the same clothes he wore since the 7 year gap. The open-collared, one-sleeved version of his waistcoat however was unzipped revealing his muscular chest. Lucy made note that he had grown taller and his hair became slightly longer and his lean body became more muscular. She sighed and layed back down.

_Oh Natsu if only you were here right now…maybe I'd have the courage to tell you how I feel._

The more she thought about her pink haired friend the more she began to blush. She let her mind wonder to places she could normally only visit in her dreams. But on nights like this when she has dreams like those there's only one thing she can do.

Lucy slid her hand up her button down pj shirt and lightly groped herself. Her delicate fingers pinched her nipples lightly and she let herself moan softly in her throat. Her other hand pressed against her panties feeling the wetness still soaked in there from her dream of Natsu.

She took a deep breath and pushed her panties to the side and swirled her middle finger around her sensitive peak. Her other hand still giving her breasts attention.

She pictured Natsu doing this to her as she lay on her bed pleasuring herself. She could feel that familiar warm sensation start in her stomach and tingle its way throughout the veins in her body. She knew she was getting close, her breathing quickened as she thought of Natsu's hands on her body. And just like flicking on a switch she was sent over the edge.

Lucy's toes curled and she could feel herself clench over and over as her climax finally came with a moan.

She slumped back into her bed, heart beating fast and breathing heavily. She fell back asleep not caring that her panties were drenched.

**…**

Natsu got up from his hammock careful not to wake Happy. He wondered the streets making note that the clock tower said 4:50am. He wasn't surprised that his feet led him back to Lucy's apartment. He quietly snuck into the building and let himself in her place with the borrowed key from Mira. He shut and locked the door behind him quietly. He turned to see Lucy tossing and turning in her sleep making soft noises in her throat.

Natsu licked his lips, _If only I was causing those sounds…_Suddenly her scent gotten a little stronger. She stirred in her sleep. Natsu quickly ducked behind her loveseat.

He listened closely as she moved to what he guessed a sitting position. Natsu's heart was beating fast he knew he was about to get caught. And then, he heard Lucy lay back down.

Natsu could hear her rustling around with something and then her scent hit him again. This time, it almost knocked the wind out of him. He could hear everything she was doing. His breathing quickened with his pulse as he felt a pull from under his pants. He didn't even bother adjusting himself he was too busy listening to the event unfold not far from him. Natsu bit his lip as he leaned from behind the couch just in time to see Lucy's back arch, her eyes closed tightly, and a moan escaping her lips. Natsu quickly whipped back into his hiding spot.

Trying to make sense of what just happened. He became suddenly aware that her scent was so very tantalizing it beckoned him. He licked his lips and stood up quietly and walked over to Lucy's sleeping body.

He reached out to touch than thought better of it. Lucy rolled over causing her leg to kick the covers off her lower half. Natsu could practically taste her with how strong her scent was. He could feel himself twitch beneath his pants again.

He rushed out of the room as quietly as he could before he lost control. Just as he locked the door with the key he heard a soft sleepy whisper his name. This almost made him break the door down and rush back over to Lucy.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts and I'll add chapter 7 soon.**


	7. The Accident

**Here is the next chapter...**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

The next day Lucy passed a sad looking Juvia leaving the guild with Erza. _Guess they are going on a job request…_

Lucy walked into the guild only to slide across the icy floor. She slammed right into a fighting Gray and Natsu. Natsu tumbled over and hit a wall, his legs above his head. He scrambled up, ready to pulverize whoever broke up his fight. Natsu got up just in time to see Gray and Lucy come to a stop against a table.

Lucy's back was against the floor. Something was pinning her down she could feel someone's cold breath on her cheek. She went to breathe in but her mouth was covered. Her eyes shot open to find a very wide eyed Gray on top of her.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was looking at. Rage suddenly consumed him the longer he looked at Gray's body pinning Lucy down and then the fire broke out when he saw Gray's mouth on top of Lucy's.

Before Natsu could reach Gray, Lucy had kicked him off of her. She sat up wiping her mouth and spitting; however, Gray was blushing a deep red as he wiped his mouth off.

Natsu stomped past Gray and grabbed Lucy's arm, dragging her out of the guild with everyone's eyes on them.

**…**

Once inside her room he let go of her hand. He couldn't believe Gray would take advantage of Lucy like that. _She's just an innocent girl…well she just turned 18 last month…and after last night I can't really say innocent…_Natsu shook the thought out of his head as he suddenly realized Lucy was talking.

"…take a hot bath," Lucy was shivering.

"Huh?"

Lucy sighed and spoke through chattering teeth, "I said, I'm going to take a hot bath"

Lucy walked to her bathroom using her foot to haphazardly close the door behind her. Natsu sat on her couch and waited. He could hear her humming, he looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door and found it cracked open.

From his angle he could see Lucy in the mirror, turning on the water for her bath. He swallowed deeply as he saw her take her jacket off. His heart picked up as he watched her strip down to just her undergarments. He could feel his pants become tight as she unbuckled her bra, however she was turned just enough that he could only see the side of her breast. His breath caught in his throat as she shimmied her pink lace tanga down her womanly curves.

Natsu quickly snapped his head forward before he got caught. The longer he was around her the more he wanted her to see him as more than just a friend. He thought back to all of their adventures. He remembered the first time they met and how she bought Happy and him lunch and then refused his autograph from the fake Salamander. He shuddered at the thought of how bad those flames tasted that day. He remembered how happy she looked when he offered to take her to Fairy Tail. He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered how he tricked her for their first job as Team Natsu. _She really did look good in that maids uniform._ He laughed to himself at the thought of him and Happy being ninjas on that mission.

_We've had some pretty great times together, huh Lucy…_He was ripped from his thoughts when Lucy walked back into the room fully clothed. Natsu couldn't help but notice that Lucy's wet hair made her bra visible through the light blue ruffled blouse. He couldn't help but enjoy the way her tiny white shorts hugged her body.

He didn't know when he started to see Lucy as more than just a friend. _She was always cute…but now…_to him she was the only one. He couldn't imagine having anyone else on his team.

"So that was awkward," Lucy said as she sat across from him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Me sliding on the ice Gray made when he was fighting you…sorry about crashing into you guys."

Lucy watched Natsu's face contort into a couple different emotions she couldn't place.

"and then the way we landed was…" Lucy couldn't find the words.

Natsu's jaw clenched and his eye twitched. He looked away from Lucy. _It was what?...amazing…is he the one you thought about last night…_Natsu became suddenly aware that he was dangerously close to lighting something on fire. He took a few breaths before turning back to Lucy.

"So what do you have planned today?" He asked rather calmly he thought.

"I don't know, maybe relax and write a little," she turned the chair around and began writing away as if she was suddenly inspired.

After a little awhile Natsu got up and stood behind her. He started peaking over her shoulder's trying to read what she was writing but Lucy kept covering it so he couldn't see anything. Natsu couldn't contain his curiosity every time she would cover it he'd switch sides trying to change his height the entire time.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled slightly irritated, "if you're going to stay in my apartment while I write how about not hovering over me."

"hmmph" Natsu grunted and crossed his arms. He trudged over and flopped down on Lucy's bed.

Lucy stretched after a few hours. By the light outside her bedroom she could tell that it was probably early evening. She looked over at her clock by her bed and confirmed it was almost 6pm. Then she noticed Natsu passed out on her bed snuggling her pillow, she did her best to stifle a laugh.

Lucy stood by her bed watching her pink haired friend sound sleep.

"…hmnn…lu…sheeee" Natsu murmured in his sleep.

Lucy smiled at him and shook her head. She leaned over the bed and studied his peaceful looking face wondering what would've happened if it had been him instead of Gray who took her first kiss. _Not that you can all that accident a first kiss…_Her eyes were drawn to his mouth then…

"NATSU STOP DROOLING ON MY PILLOW!" Natsu sat up quickly whacking his forehead against Lucy's.

"Huh? What?" He looked around the room to find Lucy on the floor with a red bump on her forehead, "oops…"

He slid off the bed and picked up his friend and sat on the bed, "Luce…are you ok?"

Lucy groaned and opened her eyes to find herself in Natsu's arms. She freaked out pushing him back causing her to fall on to the floor.

"Owww…" Lucy stood up rubbing her tail bone.

Natsu leaned back using his arms to support him and watched Lucy straighten up her already spotless room. He got up and went over to her desk but before he could pick up her new story she kicked him away.

"It's not done yet you can't read it!."

"What happened to your other book…Bitter…something?" Natsu teased fully aware of the title.

"What?" Lucy was shocked, "did you read Bittersweet Dreams?"

Natsu ignored the question looking at the stuff on her book shelf. Pulling out a random book he went and sat on her couch.

"Are you going to stay the whole night?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…sure."

Lucy glared at him and rolled her eyes. She was used to Natsu staying overnight especially unwelcomed sleepovers.

"What about Happy?"

"He wanted to spend the day with Wendy and Carla."

* * *

**Chapter 8 will be up shortly! Sorry no lemons in this chapter but it will get good soon I promise!**


	8. Beauty And The Dragon

**Please enjoy chapter 8...it's a little longer than the others**

**I do NOT own any of these characters.**

* * *

Natsu's nose twitched in his sleep picking up a scent that slowly woke him up. He opened his eyes suddenly aware that the smell was coming from Lucy's bed.

Natsu rolled over and peered over the couches arm. Lucy was still asleep from what he could tell, but she seemed to be enjoying her dream.

He mentally kicked himself so that he wouldn't take advantage of Lucy while she slept. Natsu forced himself to roll back over to face the back cushions in case Lucy woke up and saw his erection.

Lucy's heart was racing. _He almost caught me….and yet I'm even more turned on now…._

**…**

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy!" Erza demanded suddenly appearing in the guild hall.

They instantly stopped what they were doing not wanting to upset Erza. Erza thundered over to them with the intent to kill on her face. The group quivered in fear.

"Who ate her cake this time…?"Natsu whispered to the others.

Suddenly Erza was there and slammed her hand down on the table making the group flinch. Lucy was the first to open her eyes and noticed Erza had not moved murder still plastered on her face.

Lucy suddenly saw the request paper under her armored hand.

"A job?" Lucy squeaked causing everyone to open their eyes and relax a little.

Erza nodded and removed her hand and crossed her arms.

Lucy grabbed the paper and began to read aloud, "'Wanted: Two men and three woman mages. 500,000 jewels each if play is a success. See Rabian the chairman of the Scheherazade Theater in Onibus'….Oh no not this guy again…." Lucy looked up to see Erza in her prince custom from the first play they acted out in Onibus town.

"Train heads out in 5 minutes. Get your things and be on that train or you all will regret it." Erza turned and walked out of the guild doors.

**…**

"If it isn't my favorite mages from Fairy Tail! Thank you very much!" Rabian announced at the site of the wizards.

"So, tell us about your play's plot," Erza said a little too eagerly.

Rabian lifted his chin in a smug way, "Unfortunately, I did not write this script. Thank you very much."

The others seemed relieved having firsthand experience of what his plays consist of.

With a sigh he continued quickly, "After his ships have been captured by pirates, the wealthy inventor loses all his income and has to move into a small cottage with his two daughters. After hearing that a few of his items have been recovered the inventor rushes off to the distant port. However he loses his way in the forest and comes across a haunting castle. After entering the castle to hide from the weather he is met by cursed servants who tend to the inventors needs. The master of the castle hears the intruder and throws him into the dungeon. The two daughters appear at the castle looking for their lost father and is met with the same fate. The youngest pleads for the master to release her family and she would stay there in her family's place. The master agrees and sends her family home forbidding them to ever return…"

Radian takes a deep breath and continues to tell them the rest of the plot.

**….**

Once inside the theater Radian told them who would be playing what character.

"Erza my dear, you shall play the jealous eldest sister. Thank you very much"

"I graciously accept that role."

"Wendy you shall play the enchantress that curses the castle and prince to teach him a lesson on appearances and love. Exceeds, you shall play as the cursed servants. Gray will be the inventor and Lucy you shall play the younger selfless daughter."

"And Natsu you shall play the prince cursed resemble a dragon until he can find a woman to love him."

Radian clapped his hands together, "Let the rehearsal begin!"

**….**

"Holy shit this stage is huge!" Natsu exclaimed.

The stage was at least half a train long with a huge partial dome wrapping up to the top. Curtains draped the sides..

Radian explained that it was a new type of magic theater. The stage transforms itself into whatever is asked of it using a form of Archive magic as the control base.

"If the city of Magnolia were to be programmed…" Radian motioned to the blank stage behind him and the others watched in awe as the stage transformed, "…it appears. The theater stage acts like a real dimensional version of the town. If one were to play the part of strolling through the streets…" someone appeared on the stage and began walking, "they would appear to be walking as the scenery changes to compensate. Thank you very much."

Lucy was amazed as she watched the person walk to the center of the stage and as promised the backdrop changed as they kept walking even though they stayed in the same place.

"And say they wanted to go into one of the shops in town…" the person walked through a door in one of the buildings causing the scenery and stage to mimic the shop. Tables and bookshelves appeared in the same order was they did in Magnolia.

"And when a close up of someone's face is needed, a lacrima screen will appear at the front of the stage so the audience can watch the actor's emotions. A spell will be placed around the theater so that your voices can be heard at every seat."

Lucy was becoming more excited about this play…

**…..**

"Time for Act 3, people! This is the least rehearsed part, please do not ruin my career…Thank you very much." Radian pleaded.

Lucy walked on to the stage that currently resembled a ballroom wearing a dazzling off-the-shoulders long sleeve, low cut satin blue dress that sparkled a soft pink with the light's touch. Natsu entered from the opposite side dressed in a white tailed tuxedo. To everyone he looked like a human covered in red scales with matching red hair and horns on his head and a trail of small spikes down to his tail.

Happy and Carla looked the same but wore the typical servant uniforms. Carla flew over to a tiny harp in the corner of the stage and pretended to play and sing a song but Lyra, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, was sitting behind the curtains actually singing and playing the harp.

Natsu walked up to Lucy, "May I have this dance?"

They danced for a few minutes before Natsu led Lucy up stairs to the castle balcony. Lucy sat on the edge of the balcony looking out at the makeshift night sky and sighed.

"I hope my family is doing well."

Natsu pulled out a crystal the size of his hand and gave it to Lucy. "This will show you anything in the land that you wish to see, Naomi. Take it, and if you ever wish to see me use it."

Lucy took the crystal from him looking confused, "What do you mean, Ryuu?"

"I release you from your imprisonment. Go back to your family, just know that I will never forget you."

Lucy touched Natsu's scaly face, "Oh, thank you, thank you so much."

Natsu helped Lucy back down the stairs and led her to the castle doors. "Fare thee well Naomi."

With that Happy and Carla led Lucy to an enchanted carriage and said their farewells also.

As her carriage rode away Natsu watched from the castle balcony. He roared in anguish releasing flames from his mouth.

Lucy arrived safely at the cottage and was greeted by a shocked looking Gray. He ran up to her and swung her around.

"Oh, my sweet Naomi, how did you escape?"

"He let me go."

Erza walked out of the cottage and glared Lucy up and down. Jealousy written all over her face.

"That monster was supposed to make her life hell…not send her back home to flaunt her beauty again," Erza mumbled to herself.

"I am just glad to have my Naomi back home."

Erza rolled her eyes. And walked back into the cottage shortly followed by the other two.

A few stage days passed and Lucy was sitting on her bed holding the crystal, "I wish to see Ryuu."

A lacrima screen opened in front of her. A shadowed figure dropped a blade covered in blood and stepped away to reveal Natsu's clawed and scaly hand fall into the moonlight pouring in from the large stain glass window.

Lucy jumped up from the cottage bed and ran as fast as she could. Lucy didn't stop running until she reach Natsu's body in the castle. Happy and Carla were crying over him.

Happy looked up, "Naomi…"

At the sound of her name Natsu turned his head, his eyes slightly clouded.

"Ryuu…what happened…?"

"Your sister…she came here…asking," Natsu coughed up some fake blood, "asking to take your place…she wanted to…be treated….the way you…were…" another cough, "I refused…I told her….no one can…take your place…" Natsu lifted his claws up to touch Lucy's face, "I told her…no one…compares…to you…Naomi…"

Lucy started to cry, "Ryuu…"

"No need to waste…your tears…on me…I am just…happy I got to…see…your face…one…last time…" Natsu made a gurgling cough and his body went limp in Lucy's arms.

"RRYYYYUUUUUUU! No you can't die on me…." She held his head close to her chest and rocked back and forth, "Please…Ryuu…I need you…"

Lucy stopped rocking, she lifted Natsu's chin. _Here goes nothing…._

Lucy whispered, "I love you," and kissed his scaly lifeless lips.

Suddenly the stage was full of a bright blinding light. Natsu was lifted from her arms and she watched with her mouth open as his scales disappeared to be replaced by light tan skin. His horns, spikes and tail vanished. Lucy watched as his gaping wound was healed.

When the transformation was complete, Natsu was set down on his bare feet. He straightened up and looked right at Lucy.

Natsu held out his hand and Lucy placed hers in his. Natsu swept her up to her feet and pulled her into another kiss.

"I love you too"

And the curtains dropped, signally the end of the play.

Natsu and Lucy blushed as he let go of her.

"That was amazing for the ending not being rehearsed! I almost believed that you two were in love! Thank you very much!" Radian pushed everyone onto the stage and they all took a bow.

* * *

**There ya have it! Yes, the play was the Fairy Tail version of Beauty and the Beast...which I do NOT own either...I will post a few more chapters throughout tomorrow...leave me some reviews if you'd like XD**


	9. Hunger

**Without further ado...I bring to you chapter 9!**

**I do NOT own these characters...but I hope you still enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Natsu trudged along the sandy dessert. _Shit I'm almost out of magic…I need to find you Lucy!_

Natsu flashed back, _Everything happened so quickly…Wendy….Gray…Carla…Happy…Erza…_seeing their mangled bodies in his mind caused him to double over and almost vomit.

"I'm coming Lucy..." Natsu pushed past the sick feeling and hurried after Lucy's scent.

Natsu stood on one of the sandy hills and spots the gang that took Lucy and hurt his friends. Then he sees her limp body draped over the big ones shoulders.

Rage consumes him again and Natsu begins running towards. Lucy lifted up her head and looked right at Natsu. He could see her bruised face twist into a small smile as she spoke something.

"…Nat..su…" His name was all he need hear, he was closing in on the gang of dark wizards in hoods.

Natsu watched in horror as the big guy threw Lucy down on the sand. He heard the laughs of the group as one began to kick her then the others joined in.

Lucy spoke his name a little softer this time. Natsu sprang into the air as one of the hooded guys turned, Natsu used his Lightning Flame Dragon Fist and sent the guy flying past the others.

One of the members attempted to use fire magic against him, Natsu quickly ate the flames, "Thanks for the meal."

It only took a matter of minutes for Natsu to defeat the dark wizards. he walked over to Lucy, untied her, then picked her up bridal style.

He looked down at her face full of bruised and fresh tears from her eyes, "I thought I lost you," He spoke as he dropped to his knees with her in his strong arms.

He watched her eyes soften and her lips curve into another smile. "Natsu…thank you for saving me."

Natsu held her close to him and felt her cry into his chest, he stroked the back of her hair, "I'll always be here to save you. You make me whole."

Lucy looked up and lifted her chin; she was slowly closing the gap between their lips…

"Natsu wake up!" Erza demanded, "The train has stopped, we are back home now."

Natsu slowly lifted his head off Erza's armored lap. Natsu soon realized he was just dreaming the whole thing. _Erza and the others would never be taken down by a bunch of weaklings._

Natsu stepped out of the train station and engulfed by the night.

"Natsu! Erza brought your dragon spelled custom," Happy said, "you should wear it into the guild!"

Natsu grinned hugely, "That's a great idea buddy."

"Aye sir!"

Natsu stomped around the guild with the enchanted horned headband that caused his features to resemble a dragon.

Lucy sighed and snuck out of the guild. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.

**…**

Lucy sank lips deep in the hot bubble bath lost in thought, _I kissed Natsu during the play…twice…it's like nothing has changed with him though. Couldn't he tell that kissing him made me knees shake? And even though it was just a play when he said 'I love you' he made my heart race so face…Oh Natsu…when will you see me the way I've seen you for years…._

Lucy always thought he was attractive, a little weird with a bottomless pit of a stomach, but he was still nice to look at. _I guess I started liking him when I found out Happy and him dug up a Rainbow Sakura so I could see it float by on a boat from my bedside window when I was too sick to join the festivities. _

Lucy dried herself off and pulled a simple silk baby blue nighty with white lace trim and matching silk tanga. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and walked out of her bathroom.

She grabbed a book off the shelf and sat on her couch with her legs curled off to the side as she leaned against the armrest. Lucy opened the book and began reading silently.

Natsu opened her room door and walked in looking for Lucy. He choked on his next breath as the sight of Lucy in silk made his urges even stronger. He let his eyes devour every inch of her. The way her propped up legs crossed at her ankles on the cushions. His eyes travelled up those mile long legs to the lace trim that barely covered her panties. He followed her curves up to the book covering her full chest, however, she had plenty of cleavage peeking out from the top of her nighty. His eyes reached her face just in time to see her look up at him.

Natsu didn't have enough time to dodge the flying book that hit him smack dab in the center of his face causing him to stumble back.

"NATSU! You can't just barge into people's homes!" Lucy squealed trying to cover herself with the blanket she tore from the bed next to her.

"Aww come on Luce," Natsu recovered quickly, "you know I'm always here. No need to act so shocked, the play ended earlier today."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, _so it was just an act from the play for him._ She sighed still wrapped up in the blanket and let her almost dry hair cascade down from the towel she just took off.

Natsu made himself comfortable on the couch next to her. Leaning back with his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

_He thinks he's just so cool doesn't he…acting so nonchalant about the kiss…hmp…look at him just relaxing there with his toned arms behind his head…showing off those…chiseled abs…_She shook the thought from her head before Natsu could pick up on her scent.

Lucy got up from the couch making sure the blanket covered her. But as she took a step past Natsu, she tripped over the blanket and fell on to the floor.

Natsu watched as the blanket unfolded from around Lucy, displaying her slightly pulled up nighty just enough to see her matching panties cut across the bottom of her plump ass.

_Dammit Luce…you are seriously a temptress from hell…_

Lucy pushed herself up on all fours with a little moan, "That hurt…"

Natsu resisted the urge to smack and grab her half covered ass. Lucy suddenly realized her backside was facing Natsu, she quickly crawled around the couch and stood up adjusting her nighty.

Natsu watched hungrily as Lucy's hands slid down her body fixing her very thin piece of silk. With her head still tilted down Lucy brought up her eyes to see Natsu staring straight at her with an expression she couldn't read, _Whatever he's thinking he looks extremely…attractive_.

Seeing Lucy gaze at him from beneath her blonde bangs caused something inside of him break.

Lucy's head snapped up as Natsu jumped over the side of the couch and stalk over to her like a dragon that found it's next prey.

Lucy felt the cold wall press against her back, she sensed something different about Natsu just then. _Something about the way he's looking at me makes him even sexier…_

Natsu was closing the distance between him and Lucy. He watched as her breasts rose and fell with each one of her breaths, he could hear her heart beat pick up and her scent change slowly, he wanted to touch her, to free her skin of the thin material blocking his view.

Next thing Lucy knew Natsu was right in front of her his body barely touching hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. She wanted nothing more than to be soaked in his warmth, for him to heat her skin like the summer sun on the beach. She couldn't remove her eyes from the predatorial black holes starring straight back at her.

_She's afraid of me…no...that's not just fear…_

Natsu placed his hands on either side of her against the wall so she couldn't escape him. He listened as her heart skipped up in pace. She bit and licked her lips before looking away shyly.

Lucy's body language was driving him crazy. Natsu took his chance and quickly leaned in and breathed in the scents along her neck. Lucy gave an uncontrollable shiver. She wanted those hands to explore her. She wanted those lips on her skin.

Lucy made a small noise in her throat that begged Natsu to give into his urges. He lifted his head from the curve of her neck and Lucy slowly looked back at him. Only to have to breath and thoughts escape her due to the look on Natsu's face.

One word floated across her mind, _hunger._

Natsu used his body to press Lucy's further against the wall. Lucy's skin broke out into goose bumps from the sudden fire from Natsu's touch.

He couldn't take it any longer he had to claim those lips as his once and for all. He had to show her just what she meant to him

"Natsu-" Lucy's whispered words were cut off when Natsu's lips crashed into hers.

* * *

**DUNNNDUNNN...DUNNNNNNNN! There ya have it! Next chapter will be juicy with the hint of...lemon if I run out of limes**


	10. Dragon Love Bites

**The explicit story can be found on my tumblr account nylsia-ft-fanfic . tumblr and on AO3 with the same title**

**I've had to edit some of my chapters to make it less graphic so it can stay on fanfiction...**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

The same feeling erupted from him the previous two times Lucy's lips made contact with his. However, this time he was able to put all of his passion in to it not caring if his emotions scared her.

Lucy loved the way Natsu was forcibly kissing her it sent her stomach flipping.

Natsu slowly softened the kiss and soon found Lucy's tongue in his mouth, _god woman!_

Natsu lost some of his control when Lucy's teeth grazed his lips causing a low growl to settle in his throat. Natsu moved from Lucy's lips leaving a trail of fiery kisses to the crook of her neck. Natsu began to lick and nibble Lucy's neck causing her to whimper in pleasure.

Natsu loved the sounds she was making for him. He wanted to hear more. Natsu used one of his legs to separate Lucy's.

Lucy moaned softly as Natsu lifted his leg to press against her silk panties causing her to become even more wet.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and gripped the back of his vest.

She moaned his name pleadingly and Natsu's hands flew to different spots on her body. One took hold of her breast and the other lifted her nighty up and replaced his leg.

Natsu pressed his hand against Lucy's now soaked panties. He groped both places roughly causing more moans from the blonde. Lucy bit his ear making Natsu growl against her neck.

Natsu's pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable it was almost painful being contained in cloth. His cock twitched when Lucy rolled her hips into him causing her panties to shift.

Her scent hit him in waves. His control slowly unravelling. Natsu pushed her panties aside as Lucy's body wriggled in pleasure. She couldn't stand this sweet torture.

"Natsu please…." She pleaded in his ear breathlessly between moans.

Natsu kissed her neck trying to go at a steady pace despite him wanting more.

_I want more of him, I need to send him overboard…_Her next words threw all of his caution out the window, "Please…I want to feel you…"

Natsu tore her panties off in one quick motion. In an animalistic way he spread her legs and with his face still buried in her neck he started a new kind of assault.

Lucy screamed out in pleasure as Natsu broke her virgin barrier, she was suddenly filled with fire.

Natsu had stopped moving. He couldn't think straight between her scream and how she felt. _  
_

Natsu's pause aloud Lucy to adjust to him. She clenched around him causing him to moan in her neck.

Lucy liked the sound he made so she tried clenching again and was met with the same response. She did it a few times before Natsu couldn't take anymore.

Lucy gasped as Natsu pulled out of her completely and rammed back into her. Lucy dug her nails into him.

"Natsu…harder…"

Her words made him growl in approval and he did as he was told. Natsu was no longer in control of his actions.

He loved how her tightness molded perfectly around him, how her juices coated him and leaked out of her on to his hands that held her up against the wall.

Natsu's husky voice spoke from Lucy's neck, "Moan for me…moan louder for me my dirty girl."

Lucy was more than willing to do as Natsu demanded.

Lucy cried out in pleasure over and over again clenching tighter by the second. Natsu could barely hold back he was at the edge of pure ecstasy.

Lucy's head shook from side to side as her nails dug deeper into the clothes on his back. A familiar sensation filled her insides; she was about to orgasm yet she wanted more.

"Natsu! Fuck Me!"

Natsu growled and and lost control causing Lucy's head to spin and her orgasm to explode blinding her vision in stars.

Natsu felt her orgasm clench around him in uncontrollable spasms. He kept going her not wanting her pleasure to stop which caused Lucy's orgasm to become even more intense. She screamed out his name as Natsu sank his teeth into her neck, releasing deep inside Lucy.

Lucy's body became limp in Natsu's arms. He licked the blood off her neck and slowly pulled himself out of her.

He held Lucy close to him like a baby and carried her over to her bed. He laid her passed out figure on down gently. Natsu sat next to her and brushed her hair from her face.

_I think I may have overdid it a bit…._Lucy's eyes opened slowly.

She looked up at Natsu's caring face and leaned into his hand.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Natsu laughed and got up. "I'll be right back."

After returning from the bathroom Natsu found Lucy lying in a very seductive position her silk nighty draped over the armrest of the loveseat.

Natsu twitched under his pants, his arousal making its appearance. Lucy used her index finger to beckon him over to her. Natsu obeyed.

"Strip."

Again he obeyed. Natsu watched as Lucy's eyes studied his features hungrily.

Once he was free of his clothes, Lucy pulled him into the bed so they were facing each other on their sides. Lucy pulled the covers over them and licked her lips as she stared at him.

Natsu kissed Lucy's full lips, determined to make sure he took his time with round two.

Natsu slithered on of his arms under Lucy's neck and propped himself up. He leaned in to kiss her softly over and over again. Lucy couldn't get enough of Natsu's kisses; it made her stomach fill with butterflies and her veins flow with fire.

Lucy placed one hand on his chest and the other on his bicep. Natsu nudged Lucy on to her back.

He took a minute to appreciate the site before him letting his hands travel Lucy's curves. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him. That he was able to share this moment with her.

Natsu settled his attention on Lucy's breasts. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut and she let herself enjoy everything Natsu was doing to her. Her moans were full of pleasure and made Natsu eager to hear more. Unable to take anymore Lucy pulled Natsu on top of her. She kissed him and nibbled on his bottom lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Natsu slid his arm under her back and used his other hand to push himself up to he could look in to her eyes.

"Lucy," her name rolled off his tongue as he rubbed his face against hers.

"I want you to make love to me Natsu." She could feel his smile.

"Now how can I argue with that?"

He positioned himself between her legs and intertwined his free hand with hers above her head.

Lucy gasped as she felt Natsu enter her again. She was even more sensitive now.

"Does it hurt?" Natsu asked a little worried.

Lucy kissed him gently, "You could never hurt me."

Natsu smiled down at her and nuzzled her cheek before slowly pulling his hips and so that only the tip was left in Lucy.

He pushed his forward in a steady motion loving how he could go balls deep in her in this position. Lucy moaned his name and lightly raked her nails across his back with her free hand; Natsu's skin raised in goose bumps in response.

He whispered huskily in her ear, "god, Luce…you feel so good…"

She clenched at his words and moaned his name again.

Natsu kept a steady pace going. Lucy had reached her climax within moments causing Natsu to ram into her, filling her with his semen as he bit the same place on her neck.

Natsu steadies his breathing and lifts himself off her, only for Lucy to grab him, "Not yet, I still want to feel you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and smirked as he kissed her forehead. After a few minutes with him propped up above her, Lucy rolled her hips causing him to slip out of her.

Natsu took that as he cue to plop down next to her. Lucy pressed her hand to her neck where she still had the feeling of fire. She pulled her hand away and saw blood.

"Eh!?" Lucy's eye widened at the sight of her own blood.

"Oops sorry Luce, I forgot to close it," Natsu quickly leaned across her body and licked the bleeding wound on her neck sealing the holes caused by his teeth.

Lucy shivered and pushed him off her, "Did you just lick me!?"

"How else was I gonna stop the bleeding?"

"A bandage?"

Natsu busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"You are so weird Lucy," Natsu looked at her, "you can't stop the bleeding from a bite like that."

"And why not?"

Natsu laughed again, "Because I marked you, only I can stop the bleeding."

"You…marked…me?"

Natsu's eyes darted from left to right suddenly feeling guilty, his voice came out a little unsure, "Was I not supposed to….?"

Lucy thought about it for a little bit, _He marked me…that means I'm his…what does that entitle…_Lucy looked over at Natsu. She was suddenly aware that he was freaking out because she hasn't said anything.

Which made her laugh.

"What?" Natsu asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm glad you marked me." Relief flooded his features and he flopped back down on the pillow next to her.

Lucy kissed his forehead and smiled to herself. Natsu shifted and cuddled up to Lucy resting his head on her breasts and nuzzled his face into her soft skin causing her to giggle.

"I love you Lucy," Natsu sighed happily. He heard her heart skip a beat at his words.

"Oh Natsu…" Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's pink locks, "I love you too."

Lucy swore he purred in this throat as she felt his skin heat up against her. _Looks like I got my own personal heater now…_

"Hey Natsu?"

"hm?" Natsu grunted lazily against her breasts.

"What does marking me mean?"

He smiled, "It means that no one else can have you. You are mine and I am yours. After all, Dragons are greedy creatures and I don't plan on sharing you with anyone."

Natsu took a deep breath and continued, "I will always know where you are because my scent is now mixed with yours," Natsu looked up at her and in a serious voice said, "Other dragon slayers will know you've been marked."

"Eh?" Lucy was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"Well…their sense of smell is just as good as mine. And may I just say that I love the way you smell," Natsu went back to nuzzling her breasts, "not to mention they will see the mark on your neck, it's just as noticeable as the guild mark."

"What!?" Lucy screamed trying to sit up.

Natsu laughed and pushed her back down so he could nuzzle her some more, "I'm only joking Luce, once the bleeding stops on small scars appear that only dragon eyes can see."

Lucy sighed in relief, "good."

Natsu froze, "why? You don't want people to know that we are together…?"

"T-that's not what I meant…I swear," Lucy stammered.

Natsu chuckled, "Joking again."

Lucy swatted his pink hair, "You little devil."

"But, Luce, we both know that I'm not little," Natsu didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing.

He lifted his head up and kissed her lips tenderly, "Sweet dreams Luce, I love you."

Natsu drifted off to sleep cuddling up to Lucy's naked body, "I love you too, weirdo," suddenly aware of just how tired she was.

* * *

**And finally the two are together...yeah I know the "marked" concept is a tad far-fetched and a little cliche but I think it's something I can work with**


	11. Awkward Talk

**I apologize for not getting a chance to post this chapter yesterday. It was a busy day and I decided to turn my boyfriend over to the Fairy Tail side of anime. So far he likes the show X3**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

Natsu slowly woke up burying his face into the soft pillow his head was resting on. _This pillow smells really good..and its sooo soft…_Natsu thought sleepily and grabbed the pillow.

His hand twitched and his eyes shot open…_that's not a pillow…_

Natsu sat up and looked down at Lucy's sleeping face. Natsu could feel his skin warm as he sighed contently.

He shifted to lie on his back and was surprised to see Lucy turn and cuddle up to his chest; he kissed her forehead as she murmured his name in her sleep.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy careful not to wake her. The sun was just rising into the sky and Natsu couldn't think of a better way to bring in the morning.

Lucy shifted and rubbed her eyes yawning. She lifted her head to see Natsu staring lovingly at her.

_Oh yeah…it wasn't just a dream then_

"Of course it wasn't silly."

Lucy realized she spoke out loud and blushed which earned her a kiss from Natsu.

"Op, Nature calls," Natsu hopped off the bed.

"Eww…I didn't need to know that."

Natsu walked back to the bed after finishing his business and climbed over Lucy.

"How long do you plan on staying like that?" Lucy nodded at Natsu's bare body.

"Dunno."

"Well, I for one am going to get dressed." Lucy swung her legs off the bed and started to stand up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"And why not?" Just then Lucy's legs buckled underneath her causing her to fall back on to the bed.

"Told you not to get up," Natsu sang, "you need time to recover."

Lucy's eye twitched in irritation, "Oh yeah…you think you were that good…"

Natsu watched in awe as Lucy forced herself into a standing position, "don't forget that I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Lucy couldn't help the triumphant smile from etching itself to her face. She bent over to pick up her nighty that had fallen off the couch.

Natsu grinned wickedly behind her, pulled his hand back and smacked Lucy's bare ass.

Lucy outstretched her arms to break her fall. Natsu loved seeing Lucy in her current position. Straight legged and bent. Natsu growled.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped up and quickly pulled on her nighty ignoring the disappointment on Natus' face.

"Get dressed," Lucy demanded refusing to let Natsu try and seduce her again.

…

"Natsu!" Happy collided with his pink haired friend

"Happy!" Natsu laughed hugging his little partner.

_Geez…ya think they hadn't seen each other in years with that greeting._

_"_Hehe…hi Lucy…" Happy laughed suspiciously.

"What cat?"

"Why is your hair down?" Happy asked.

"Because it can be."

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

Happy flew around Lucy continuing his onslaught of questions.

"Why do you smell like Natsu?"

Lucy stopped walking to an empty table and turned to see if anyone heard Happy. She couldn't find the words to explain.

Natsu smiled knowingly, "Happy, you wanna go fishing?"

"Aye sir! Can Lucy come too?" Happy asked causing Lucy to smile, "she can be the bait," and just like that her smile was gone.

Natsu busted out laughing, "Come on Happy, let's go catch a big one!"

Happy flew out of the guild doors with Natsu, "We would catch a big one if Lucy's fat butt was the bait."

Lucy clenched her fist, "I'm going to kill that cat…"

"You know you enjoy his company," Gray said sitting down at her table.

Things had been a little awkward since Gray had fallen on top of her. _And that play didn't help either…_Lucy thought back to the play and having to hug and kiss Gray on the cheeks.

Lucy just looked at Gray's nonchalant expression as his eyes followed his fellow guild members around the room. _He isn't bad to look at then again it's difficult not to notice his body when he struts around in variations of nudity…his antics are almost as bad as Natsu's…idk…he's just too…cold…he's a great friend but he's just not Natsu._

Gray was fully aware of Lucy scrutinizing him from across the table. _Why can't I figure out these stupid feelings…I mean Natsu gets to spend all this time with her until he left and then she leaned on me…now that he's back she is…gaahhh its infuriating…_Gray looked around_. Surprisingly Juvia isn't here…if she could keep her emotions in check she'd be ok…_Gray felt torn between the two very different girls. The one who wants his attention and the one he wants attention from.

"Gray…your clothes…"

"Eh!"

"So it's finally happened," a rough voice from behind her dragged her attention from Gray.

Lucy spun around in her seat to see Gajeel sit down at the table with he and Gray. Gajeel pulled a blushing Levy down into his lap.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked now interested.

"Lucy knows exactly what I mean," Gajeel said mysteriously, "welcome to the club," his words earned him a slap from Levy.

Gray was more than a little confused.

"Your hair can't hide the truth from a Dragon Slayer."

Lucy glanced at Gray who was struggling to figure out what was going on.

"Levy…you too?"

Levy blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was only a week ago. But isn't it…" Levy looked at Gray then back at Lucy and whispered, "thrilling?"

Lucy nodded, "you could say that and a few other words."

Levy leaned over and whispered into Lucy's ear, "Was it difficult to move this morning?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide and Levy took that as her answer. Wendy and Carla joined the gang at the table.

Wendy looked at Lucy, "Why do you smell like Natsu…?"

Lucy, Levy and Gajeel were all shocked that she didn't understand. The three exchanged looks trying to figure what to say.

Carla spoke up, "Isn't it obvious, Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head innocently.

Carla sighed, "You'll find out when you're older."

Lucy watched as the gears clicked inside Gray's head.

A few emotions flitted across his face before he got up and walked out of the guild doors.

"She would choose that hot head."

…

Natsu came up behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her mark. The members around her stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple.

Lucy started blushing at their questions and it wasn't long before the whole guild knew about her mark.

…

"Why did you run back home?" Natsu said entering her apartment through the door.

"I needed space from those people," Lucy sighed and sat on her bed.

Natsu crawled into a sitting position behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"Fairy Tail can be a little crazy."

"A little? Mmmm that's feels good," Lucy bowed her forward as Natsu's strong warm hands melted away the knots under her skin.

Suddenly a thought flitted across Lucy's mind that made her head snap up.

"Natsu…"

"Hm?"

"Last night…" Lucy struggled with how to say it, "when you…ya know..did you make me…um…am I…?"

Natsu stopped rubbing her shoulders, "Are you what?"

"We didn't use a protection spell…"

Natsu pulled her close and kissed her mark, "No need to use a spell."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't fertile last night," he said still kissing her neck.

"What do you mean…I can't have your kids?" Lucy asked worried about her future.

Natsu smiled, "You can, your body just wasn't ready to bare a child."

Lucy voiced her confusion.

"I can smell when you are fertile and when you aren't. Certain days of the month your scent changes signaling fertility."

Lucy was a little embarrassed to know that Natsu seemed to know more about her body than she did. Yet she relaxed in his arms and enjoyed his warm neck kisses.

"However, now that you received the mark…" Natsu began seriously, "when you become fertile, no amount of protection spells will help. If we have sex when you are fertile you will be pregnant."

Lucy was a little stunned at his seriousness, "Then we can do other things on those days."

Natsu nuzzled her neck, "I love you."

* * *

**Sorry it was a slow chapter...**


	12. The Heptagram

**Quick update, I have converted my boyfriend to the Fairy Tail side mwuhahahaha! He can't stop watching it . **

**On another note...Sorry..I rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm still not happy with it but...here you go anyway...**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

Lucy slowly woke up, blinking the last bit of out of her eyes. She lifted her head to see her pink haired boyfriend sound asleep next to her.

The events of yesterday coming back to her with a smile. _Thank you Natsu for the best birthday._ Then it hit Lucy. _Wow…I'm 21 years old…time sure does fly by with him._

It had been a little under 3 years since her and Natsu became a couple. Last year him and Happy officially moved in with her and helped pay the rent.

Happy had been staying with the other exceeds for the past week to give his friends some privacy.

Lucy sat up and walked to the bathroom stumbling. Her legs were always like this the morning after being intimate with Natsu.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look much older, her breasts had grown into another cup size to her horror in the past few years. Her golden locks fell to her elbows now Natsu didn't want her to cut it, his words still ring in her head: "_If you cut it what am I supposed to wrap around my fists when you're on all fours?"_

She tucked her hair behind her ears and examined her neck. They only got intimate when they were alone in the apartment which was maybe one or twice every other week or so depending on the time of the month and the missions they go on.

Lucy soon noticed a pattern; Natsu would always bite the same place on her neck. She ran her fingers across it, _Three years of biting this spot and still no scars or redness that I can see…_

Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic confused her at times.

**…**

Natsu and Lucy strolled in to the guild holding hands like they normally do. However, they weren't greeted by the usual rambunctious members.

Lucy and Natsu both stopped mid greeting and looked around. A low cloud hung around the guild. Something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on?"

Mira was the first to respond, "Gildarts returned late in the night with…news. Master and him have been talking since."

Natsu looked confused, "What do you that?"

Mira looked around the guild, "According to Gildarts, there's a new dark guild. They call themselves the Elven Star."

"Okay and?"

"They are from the far west," Gildarts spoke causing Lucy and Natsu to jump, "While out on a mission, I observed these dark wizards. They speak in an odd language and use ancient magic from the Dragon Era."

"What are they doing here?"

"That we don't know," the master said with a concerned sigh.

Natsu crossed his arms, "So what? If they mess with Fairy Tail it will be a big mistake."

"Natsu you idiot!" Gray growled, "Do you have any idea how powerful the western guilds are?"

"What of it Ice Prick?" Natsu demanded, "We've faced many strong wizards and look at where we now. I don't care why they come from or how strong they are, no one messes with Fairy Tail."

A few of the members cheered at Natsu's words.

Makarov sighed, "I must inform the other guilds and the magic council."

**…**

_A month has passed since the mention of Elven Star, but still no word on their motives nor their exact abilities…_Lucy sighed as she pushed the stack of letters she writes to her mom aside.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders warming her skin instantly, she felt Natsu kiss the side of her head.

"Still worried?"

"You should be too, Natsu."

"Nah, I'll just use my Dragon Slayer magic on anyone that tries to hurt the guild," Natsu said, "and if anyone were to try to hurt MY Lucy I would make them beg for death," his last words filled with venom.

Lucy smiled to herself, "Come on let's go get something to eat, it's getting late and I'm hungry."

The two of them walked around the town unable to decide on where to go for dinner. They walked past the Magnolia Southgate Park.

"Natsu what's that?" Lucy pointed over to the tall tree that Shadow Gear once hung from.

Natsu squinted and pulled Lucy over to the tree.

They both stopped a few feet away and looked up at the tree. Glowing a dark purple a seven pointed star was carved into the tree's bark.

"What do you think that is?"

"It's called a heptagram, also known as a fairy star or elven star," Lucy whispered.

Lucy felt her stomach twist in fear, _Elven Star…_

"But what's it doing here?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on let's go tell gramps."

They walked a little fast to the guild the unsettling feeling growing inside Lucy. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks causing Lucy to bump into him.

"Wha-" She looked up and saw what had caused Natsu to stop.

The Fairy Tail guild was covered in the same star that was on the tree.

Natsu burst into the doors surprised to see everyone acting like nothing happened.

"Are you all crazy! How can you guys just act like this when our guild has be vandalized!?" Natsu shouted at the other members.

"Natsu…what are you talking about?" Lisanna walked up to him.

"Come and look for yourselves!"

The guild members walked out into the night to see what what causing Natsu and Lucy to act in such a manner.

Lucy pointed at the outside of the guild, "See it right ther-" she looked up and the realized the stars were gone.

"What's going on you two? Our guild looks fine." Erza huffed.

"But…I swear…the building was covered in them…wait the tree!" Lucy stammered and ran off.

A few people followed her including Natsu. They arrived to see Lucy touching the spot where the mark was.

"It's gone…" Natsu whispered.

Lucy spun and faced her confused looking guild members, "I swear we saw a heptagram here and all over the guild."

"What's that?" Gajeel asked.

Levy filled him and the others in, "It's basically a seven pointed star that goes by many names…Fairy Star, Septagram, and Elven Star are most popular. There are many meanings for the seven points. Some say they represent the seven colored rays of light, or seven sacred directions: North, East, South, West, Above, Below, and Center. It can also represent the 7 days in a week, 3 points above represent the heavens and 4 below the earth, thus a combination of heaven and earth," Levy took a breath and continued, "I've also read in an old book that the points can also represent the seven creature sinners of the underworld."

Erza spoke up, "So it is safe to assume that what Lucy and Natsu saw was from that dark guild Elven Star."

**….**

"No Natsu! We don't even know why they decided to place those marks around the guild. For all we know it could be a trap or something to get our attention," Makarov stated his word absolute.

"Are we supposed to just sit here and wait for them to do something else?" Natsu stormed out of the guild and went home with Lucy trailing after him silently.

Natsu was lost in thought, thoroughly pissed off. He soon became aware that the night was shrouded in an eerie silence. He no longer heard Lucy's soft steps, he slowly turned as fear snatched the breath out of him.

Lucy was gone.

* * *

**I liked leaving my chapters with some cliffies...I'm currently writing the next chapter...haven't decided if I'm going to put any fight scene in it. On the bright side, I have the next few days off work so more chapters will be uploaded as soon as they are finished.**


	13. The Tower

**I'M SO HAPPY! My boyfriend came home from work and immediately started watching Fairy Tail *sniffle* I'm so proud of him.**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he ran trying to find her scent. He was becoming more frantic the longer he searched for her. _Not even a whiff of her scent…what happened…_

Natsu burst into the guild like a wild animal thinking she may have not followed him at all. However, her scent was faint here concluding that she did indeed follow him.

"N-Natsu…?" Lisanna asked nervously.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked darkly.

"Who?" Cana chimmed in.

"WHERE IS LUCY!?"

The remaining members in the guild hall suddenly became very quiet.

"S-she…followed you out..N-Natsu," Wendy said slightly terrified by the look on Natsu's face.

"What's all the raucous about?" Makarov said as he hopped on to the bar counter.

"It seems Lucy disappeared, Master," Mira stated gravely.

Makarov looked at Natsu's wild form throwing tables and breaking anything in sight trying desperately to find Lucy hiding.

"Mira, gather up the following members…"

**…**

"Master, what is going on?" Erza asked nodding towards a passed out Natsu.

"I have called you all here because something terrible has happened," Makarov looked around the room.

"Lucy has disappeared without a trace."

Gasps escaped a few mouths, Levy began to cry, "W-what do you mean…disappeared…?"

"Yeah can't the flame brain sniff her out?"

"He tried that," Mira sighed.

"That's why I have called you all at this late hour. Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia I need you all to go with Natsu to hunt down Lucy."

"Master, I understand why you picked everyone else," Levy began, "but why me? I'm not as strong as the rest of them."

"You can understand many languages, if Lucy was captured by the western dark guild, Elven Star, than you will be very useful," Makarov explained.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you," Gajeel stated.

"Head out on the train with Gildarts, he'll show lead you as far as he can go. Take Natsu he should be up soon."

**…**

"We'll travel straight across the lands to where the Elven Star was last seen," Gildarts stated sliding his finger across the map.

"We must assume they are very powerful if they could erase Lucy's scent completely," Erza proclaimed, "we have no idea what we will be up against or why they took Lucy, but we must prevail and save our comrade."

Levy was using her gale-force reading glasses to speed through books of the western magics. Gajeel had his arm wrapped around her small figure listening to the rescue strategy.

"You guys," Levy chimmed, "We have a problem…"

All eyes were on her, "I'm reading up on the western magics and the majority of the dark guild use ancient magic some even older than the age of the Dragons. This book also mentions a magic similar to Zeref's."

The group became silent knowing this search and rescue mission was going to be dangerous.

**...**

"ARRRRGGGG!" Natsu roared, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND HER WHEN I CAN'T EVEN GET A WHIFF OF HER SCENT!"

Levy and Erza grew worried over Natsu. His rampages were getting more and more frequent.

"It's been 5 days since Lucy disappeared," Gray said sadly. Juvia touched his arm to try to comfort him.

Erza got up and slammed a fist into Natsu's stomach causing him to pass out in her armored arms, "Save your energy Natsu."

The group sat silently in a forest cave far from Fiore, in a country called Minstrel. All of them were unsure about how to continue their hunt for Lucy. Elven Star's trail vanished a little over a day ago. Not even whispers of their activities were heard.

They were all worried for their friend, all unaware that a figure stood at the cave entrance. Levy looked up and screamed.

Gajeel jumped in front of her ready to protect Levy. Erza, Gray and Juvia stood ready to fight for the intruder.

The figure slowly walked into the cave and the fire light danced onto the figure's features.

"Loke!?" Gray asked surprised.

"Good I found you," Loke huffed and slowly swayed.

Erza walked over to him and helped Loke sit down, "Why are you here?"

"To give you this," Loke pulled out a torn cloth, "it belonged to one of the wizards who took Lucy."

Natsu was suddenly awake and ripped the cloth away from Loke. He inhaled it deeply, smelling Lucy's scent mixed with a few others.

Natsu turned to thank Loke but he was met with a puff of smoke.

"This will help us find Lucy," Natsu said confidently.

**…**

Two more days passed and they neared the place where Lucy was being held captive.

_What do these guys want anyway…I can't understand them…Bastards took my keys…Natsu…please find me soon…I'm getting scared._

Just then a man walked over to her prison cell, he stood around the same height as Natsu, dark purple hair spiked up unnaturally around his head. He his handsome face held a wickedness that made Lucy cringe in fear. His pupils barely slits in a pool of stark yellow resembling reptilian eyes.

Lucy watched in horror as he moved through the bars like a ghost. His mouth began to move but his words confused her.

He smirked and cast a spell. "There now we can understand each other." he reached out and grabbed Lucy's chin.

She struggled in her chains, "What do you want with me?"

"Oh silly girl, it's not you we want," He then looked her up and down, "then again, you are very beautiful. Too bad you've been marked already."

"You won't get away with this! Natsu and the others will come save me."

The man drifted back behind the bars, "Oh, we count on it. I'll be back for you when the time is ready."

Lucy slumped against the brick wall of her holding cell. _Natsu please hurry…_

**…**

A cold breeze tickled Lucy's face. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a blood curdling scream. Her arms were tied above her head as she dangled off the edge of the highest point of a tower. Lucy could feel her arms being pulled out of their sockets due to her weight and gravity.

Lucy glanced down at the ground making her suddenly afraid of heights. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to calm her breathing. Lucy opened her eyes again and scanned the landscape. She could see a clearing cut off by a bunch of tree tops about a few miles out and beyond that was the unmistakable blue of the sea.

Lucy watched as dots broke free of the trees. She counted one, then three, finally a total of six dots. They seemed to be moving closer. A few minutes passed as she watched the six dots become lines, one was further in front of the group.

As they neared even more Lucy realized who it was.

Natsu ran as fast as he could towards the tall menacing building. Gray and Erza followed close behind along with Gajeel, Juvia and Levy.

Natsu could smell Lucy's scent; her voice was carried to him as she screamed his name. Natsu looked around still running forward and finally spotted her at the very top of a tower swaying in the wind.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed back the others looked in the same direction and cried out her name.

* * *

**Not much in this chapter...I'm trying to write the fight scenes but they aren't turning out so good :/ I'll keep trying to make it worth the read.**


	14. The Elven Star

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

Natsu broke down the doors storming the small castle. He didn't care how many he was up against, he didn't care if he got hurt in the process, all he cared about was getting his Lucy back and causing the Elven Star wizards massive amounts of pain.

Natsu ran straight in a rune wall. They group had fallen into a trap.

"Guess the master was right to bring me along," Levy pulled out her light pen and began rewriting the script.

Natsu heard someone's step echoing the halls, a deep voice reached his ears but he could not understand.

"He said, Welcome Dragon Slayer and company," Levy translated still rewriting, then Levy spoke the same strange language.

The man laughed and cast a spell over the group, "There now we will be able to understand each other."

"Why did you take Lucy!?" Natsu roared banging on the runes in front of him.

"She was simply a pawn to lure you here," The man looked up, "A storm is rolling in soon…I hope her ropes will hold her up against the strong winds…it would be a shame if she were to be blown off the top of the tower. Can you imagine just how messy she would make the walls when her body smashes to the ground?"

His words ignited Natsu in his dragon flames. The rage refused to allow him to form words.

"You'll be sorry for taking Lucy!" Erza yelled.

The man laughed again and walked away further into the shadows, leaving the others to wait for Levy to complete the rewrite.

**…**

"We all have one objective: Save Lucy from the tower," Erza instructed as the group ran down the castle halls, "Gray and Juvia you will take the left portion of the castle. Gajeel and Levy you shall be the right. Natsu and I will continue right down the middle."

"Stay together, protect each other, and if you come across the Elven Star wizards, give them hell. Lucy is at the top of the only tower in this castle," Erza continued, "We need to save Lucy before that storm arrives."

The group spilt off as instructed. Gray and Juvia were the first to come across the Elven Star.

"Something doesn't seem right," Gray said as they walked down the dark hall of the castle.

"Gray! Juvia is stuck in something."

Gray squinted in the darkness and saw that Juvia was indeed trapped in string-like material…almost like a fly caught in a web.

Gray eyes widened and he tore Juvia from the web but to no avail, "Shit…Hold still Juvia."

Gray froze the web around Juvia successfully freeing her.

"Lookie what we got ere Arachnia…" A harsh voice chuckled.

"Yezzz I seezzz…the izzz one dezzztroyed my mazzzterpiezzz," an eerie woman's voice replied.

Gray stepped in front of Juvia, "Show yourself!"

Lightning flashed outside in the dark now dark sky. It filled the castle hallway briefly allowing Gray and Juvia to see the two figures in front of them.

A pale voluptuous woman with long straight onyx hair stood in a seductive manner. Her black V-neck skin-tight dress dipped dangerously low past her naval leaving almost no imagination to her upper half. She had unattached sleeves that flared out past her fingertips. She had her hand pressed against the stone wall.

Juvia noticed tiny black spiders crawling out from under the sleeve scattering from the hand placed on the wall. Juvia shivered.

A man stood somewhat behind her, he looked pretty average including his outfit with dark tan skin and shaggy brown hair covering his eyes but he carried a small flute-like instrument around his neck.

"Thezzz muzzz be thozzz Fairiezzzz we heard aboutzzz, Murmur."

"Hows bout we show em jus what we can do, eh Arachnia?" the man teased.

Gray grabbed Juvia hand and squeezed it, "We can beat them, we have to for Lucy's sake."

Juvia nodded and made the first move.

**…**

"Sounds like someone is fighting," Natsu exclaimed to Erza as they continued running down corridors.

"Hello Fairy Tail wizards!" A woman's voice echoed around the two running, "My name is Kasdeya and you shall be my next play thing."

Natsu and Erza stopped running and looked around. Slowly a petite figure emerged.

Kasdeya wore a dark cloak with sleeves; the front hugged her breasts tightly then cut off revealing her light purple tinted torso, the back flowed down to the floor behind her, the hood to her cloak covered her face in shadows. She wore thin black pants that were skin tight with boots up to her knees. A heptagram decorated her naval.

"Natsu you go on ahead I'll take care of her."

Kasdeya allowed Natsu to run past her, "I accept your challenge, however, my poison hasn't met a foe it couldn't melt away."

**…**

Levy began panting trying to keep up with Gajeel. He stopped and threw her over his shoulder and continued running as she blushed and protested.

"Gajeel…I can run by myself."

"I don't want you to fall behind with your short legs."

Levy sighed and just then they could hear people speaking.

"It seems these two were unfortunate to travel this way," a melancholy voice announced.

"Unfortunate for them," a wicked deep voice chuckled.

Gajeel came to a stop and put Levy down as a figure walked into the torch light showing them his profile.

The man before them stood tall and slender in a black suit, orange hair peaked out from under his top hat, his glasses were thin as wire.

"If only they had gone a different way, their lives would be spared," the man's lips moved.

"But then there would not be any fun for us!" yet again the man's mouth moved speaking the words but his voice had changed.

This confused the two wizards and Gajeel called out, "Who else is there?"

Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm becoming more uneasy as the seconds went by.

The man still stood with his side to them "No one else is here," the sad voice said.

The man slowly turned his head to face them…

"Just us!"

Levy gasped in horror. The man's face was split right down the middle, half appearing normal but the left half was covered in a greenish blue metallic skin that flaked giving a scaled look. The orange hair frizzed out on the left side a long pointed ear a stark contrast to the hair. The lip-less half of the mouth curved up in a wicked smile revealing pointed teeth on the left side.

"Only thing we can do now is flip the coin. Heads we fight and you die, Tails you pass and live," the man spoke sadly.

The right hand flipped a coin and smashed it onto the top of the left hand.

"Heads!" The raspy voice laughed wickedly.

**…**

Lucy could hear the sounds of people fighting inside the castle. The wind was picking up in the dark sky causing her to sway with it.

She took deep breaths willing herself to stay calm as the storm brewed around her. Lightning flashing across the sky every so often.

"Please be safe everyone…and please save me soon!"

Lucy wasn't sure if it was the thunder or the battles ensuing inside that caused the castle to shake. Rain began to fall lightly on to her face. She looked up into the dark sky as the rain fell faster.

"Great…if I live through this I'm going to get a cold…" Lucy sighed, "My arms really hurt…maybe Happy was right…I am heavy."

* * *

**So the ideas for the Elven Star guild members came from many different places...mostly a demon guide online and the guy fighting Gajeel I got the idea from...yes...a Backstreet Boys music video "Everybody"...again another thing I do not own...please let me know your thoughts...**


	15. Falling Star

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

"Lucy I'm coming to save you!" Natsu yelled as he ran up the winding stairs of the tower he glanced outside the open window frames at the pouring rain, _I don't have much time…_

He burst through the doors to a very wide open circular room with many open windows exposing the area to the elements outside.

Natsu looked around and spotted her. Lucy's legs were the only thing visible from the top of a window to his right.

"Lucy!" He ran towards her.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice replied.

A man suddenly appeared in front of him out of thin air causing Natsu to jump back.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"It matters not who I am. Just that you are here." The man before him stood at his height with dark purple hair spiked up unnaturally around his head. Natsu watched as his pupils barely became slits in a pool of stark yellow resembling reptilian eyes. His body was completely covered by his black cloak.

"So you are the Dragon Slayer that Igneel took under his wing," the man spoke slowly.

_Something doesn't smell…human…about him. _Natsu glared at the man before him, "Let Lucy go now," he growled.

"I don't think you want that, after all if I let her go she would fall to the ground," the man said sarcastically.

Natsu used his flames to propel himself forward, his fist landing on the man's cheek sending him flying backwards landing near the window Lucy was hanging out of.

"No fire?" The man sounded disappointed, "you'll never save her without your dragon fire. The weather will only be getting worse the longer you take to defeat me."

As if to confirm the man's words lightning struck a few feet outside the window behind Natsu followed by a deafening crack of thunder causing the tower to shake and Lucy to scream.

"Hold on Lucy…" Natsu took a deep breath, "You don't deserve to live after taking away what's precious to me!"

Natsu's body was engulfed in flames, the man's eyes widen as a smile crept across his features.

The man lunged at Natsu dodging his flames. _He's fast _Natsu thought _almost as fast as Jellal…_His thoughts were cut off as multiple punches landed all over his front.

Natsu could feel his tough skin begin to bruise. The man was tossing Natsu around as if he was a ragdoll. Natsu threw his flamed fist at the man but it went right through his face this time.

"What's going on? Why can't I hit you again?" Natsu roared angrily.

"You can only hit this body when I want you to," The man jumped back, "I am the very embodiment of the dissolution, darkness and non-being! I am like a giant snake that devours my victims whole sending them to a never-ending abyss!" The man began laughing hysterically revealing a forked tongue and fangs.

"Come Natsu, let me devour your power as well!"

The man lunged forward, fangs barred.

**…**

"H-howzzz…did they…beat uzzzz…?"

"I…neva seen uh unison raid…so powerful…"

Murmur and Arachnia collapsed before a panting Gray and Juvia.

"Come..on…Gray…" Juvia collapsed causing Gray to catch her.

"We used up a lot of magic power," Gray brushed some hair off of Juvia's face and picked her up, "We have to keep moving forward."

Despite his blurry vision, Gray trudged on with Juvia in his arms.

"Gray!" Levy yelled, "Are you and Juvia ok?"

Gray looked up and smiled, "Yeah just exhausted, those guys were pretty tough…especially that flute guy, if it wasn't for Juvia I'd still be under his control."

Juvia opened her eyes, "W-what about you…?"

"Gajeel was amazing! We beat that creep with two personalities easily!"

"We? I did the fighting."

"Yeah but I gave you iron so he wouldn't keep kicking your ass."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Where's Erza and Natsu?"

"I sent him ahead," Erza slumped against the wall.

"Erza!" they exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me. The storm is getting worse, we have to get to Lucy quick!"

**…**

"**Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist!**"Natsu rapidly punched his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact sending the man flying into the ceiling of the tower.

The roof began to cave in on the man, "Natsu! Be careful! I'm still out here ya know!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"hmpf, I-I'm sur-prised you land…ed a hit…" The man struggled to stand up as rain poured down into the tower room.

"I..gue-ss I owe..yyou…my n-name," the man stood straight up removing his cloak to reveal a scaled body, "I am Apophis."

Apophis unhooked his jaw as he sucked in the air around him, a black hole started to form in front of his mouth sucking in the rubble from the fallen roof and the rain falling into the room.

Natsu struggled against the pull of the black hole, _shit…I'm using too much magic…_

Suddenly, Natsu was stuck by lightning, jolting his body with more electricity than Laxus' magic. Natsu collapsed as Apophis was blown to the side by the force of the lightning.

Apophis was the first to get up. He walked over and picked Natsu up by his scarf, "Looks like the lightning was too much for the fire dragon," he began to unlock his jaw again to suck Natsu into his black hole magic.

"C-Crimson," Natsu began softly.

"That won't work on me again," Apophis laughed.

"But I'm all fired up now…" Natsu smacked away Apophis' hand from his scarf.

Apophis staggered back amazed that Natsu had regained his power so suddenly.

"**Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!****!**" Natsu engulfed one hand in lightning and the other in flames. He swung his arms around creating a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning.

Apophis was pushed away with tremendous force and knocked out as more of the tower collapsed on his lower half pinning his still form to the floor.

"ALRIGHT! I did it!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

The tower began shaking and Natsu's head snapped towards the direction of Lucy.

It all happened in slow motion. Lucy began falling off the edge of the tower, Natsu stumbled a few times rushing to reach her. He threw half his body out of the window and barely managed to grab the rope tying Lucy's wrists.

They both sighed relieved he had gotten there in time…until the rope snapped.

Natsu's heart dropped as he tried grabbing for her but he was too late. His eyes wide in fear that matched hers as Lucy looked up at Natsu for the last time.

Natsu cried out to her, tears running down his face as his hand still reached out to her falling form.

"I love you, Natsu," Lucy whispered knowing he could hear her and she closed her eyes as her own tears seeped out.

* * *

**I'm not going to lie...I cried a little writing this...Please let me know your thoughts...**


	16. History Changes

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

"I love you, Natsu," Her words echoed in his head as he watched his whole world plummet to the ground.

Natsu could feel his heart ripping into pieces. He couldn't save the one thing he treasured above all else. He tried to move to fall out of the window behind her but he was frozen. His mind no longer controlled his body. All he could do was watch as Lucy fell farther from his reach.

Suddenly the tower burst open below Lucy throwing huge bricks and dust clouds that consumed Lucy from Natsu's view.

"Lu..cy…"

Natsu stared as the dust clouds disappeared quickly due to the rain. His eyes took a while to comprehend what he was looking at.

A thick steel rod protruded out from the tower midway down, surrounded by ice. Lucy was spread eagle in the center of it all on a word that spelled pillows.

Natsu gasped tears overflowing, "They saved her."

Natsu wiped his eyes as Lucy waved up at him with a smile on her face.

**…**

"Na…su…" Lucy gasped, "You..re c-crushing me…"

"Sorry, Luce, but I'm not letting go of you," Natsu held on to her a little less tight.

"Come on, let's get her home," Erza said happily.

They walked out the doors together. Natsu still held Lucy close to him protectively. As they neared the neared the forest, the castle and tower crumbled in the pouring rain.

The guild members celebrated their safe return with beer, fights and partying. Lucy leaned against the bar, smiling at her wonderful guild.

"Pink haired flame brain! You owe us a thank you!" Gray said.

"Oh yeah Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled in Gray's face.

The two broke out into yet another brawl. Erza broke it up shortly after.

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms and without looking at Gray he said, "Thanks for saving Luce."

"What was that?"

"YOU HEARD ME! I said thank you!" Natsu roared in Gray's face.

Gray smiled, "You're welcome Natsu."

Natsu smiled back. Both turned away from each other pretending to be mad at the other.

Lucy sighed, "You know what I don't understand is according to Gildarts there were seven voices he tracked, yet Natsu and the others only met five…well six if you include the one with the spilt personality."

Mira smiled at Lucy, "I don't think there's much to worry about, Lucy."

"Maybe you're right…I just can't get rid of this odd feeling I have."

**…**

"I am disappointed in all of you," a deep voice slithered around the six beat up wizards known as the Elven Star.

"They were more powerful than we thought Master…" Apophis coughed.

"If I am correct HE gained more power protecting his beloved. Well that will change…just like time changes everything."

"Mazzzter…are youzzz really going to uzzzze that?"

"Yes, the secret form of the Arc of Time."

"But you'll just rewind time."

"Precisely, I will rewind it back to before those two became one. To ensure his future is not as bright as it would have been. Those two cannot be a loud to find the remaining Dragons in the western lands."

"How far back are you going?" Apophis asked.

"A year before we were formed to stop Natsu from finding Igneel."

"But that was right after the Grand Magic Games!"

**…**

Lucy stared at the job board unable to make up her mind a strange sense of déjà vu entering her mind. Lisanna came up next to her and picked one immediately and ran over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, will you go with me on this B-rank job? It's asking for a man and a woman," Lisanna asked eagerly.

"Sure as long as Happy can come with," Natsu responded, "Speaking of Happy, where did he go?"

"Happy went with Carla and Lily to see some of the other Exceeds," Wendy said.

"Well that settles it Natsu. It will be just you and me!" Lisanna pulled Natsu out of the doors before Lucy could do anything.

All she could do was stare at the place where Natsu last was before the doors shut. A strange ache tugged at her heart as she faced the board again. _I was going to take that mission with Natsu…_

"Gray! Go on a mission with Juvia!" Juvia proclaimed as she smothered his almost naked body in a hug.

Lucy's lips curled into a small smile at the two and decided she was just going to go home and rest. Fairy Tail felt somehow empty with Natsu gone.

The next few days Lucy stayed home writing letters to her mom. A knock came at her door and she slowly got up and opened it.

"Gray?" Lucy half expected it to be Levy.

"Hey, can I come in?" Lucy stepped to the side to let him pass. She was surprised Gray had even asked. Normally him and the others just barge in unwelcomed.

He sat down on her big armchair, "Why haven't we seen you at the guild recently?"

"Haven't felt like going…" Lucy said thinking back to Natsu and Lisanna.

"Your rent is due soon so why don't you take a job? I'll accompany you if you want," He said nonchalantly.

"I doubt Juvia would approve."

"Why does everyone act like that? Juvia is not my girlfriend," Gray explained calmly.

"I know but she really….reallllllyyyyyy likes you."

Gray sighed, "I know…"

"You should be straight forward with her," Lucy said as she shifted in the chair across from Gray.

"I know but I don't know how I feel towards…anyone really," Gray confessed as he placed his hands over his face.

"Okay, we'll take a job together."

Gray looked up at Lucy between his fingers, "Really?"

Lucy smiled at him, "Of course, now come on."

**...**

"It's pretty cool that we got a chance to come back here!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked over at Gray.

It had been over a month since these two started going on jobs together, much to Juvia's protests.

"Yeah Akane Resort is cool," Gray said, "Thank Loke for this again."

"Come on! Let's go ride the roller coasters!" Lucy grabbed Gray arm and dragged him through the amusement park.

Gray looked over at Lucy with her arms above her head screaming and laughing throughout the ride and all he could do was smile.

The day flew by in a blur for the two fairies. They rode all the rides, got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel and Gray showed off some miniature ice sculptures, they bought cotton candy and ran around a house of mirrors. Finally relaxing on the beach as the sun set before them.

"Today was fun," Lucy sighed contently.

"Yeah too bad it has to end tomorrow."

Lucy stretched and yawned, "Man I'm beat."

"Let's go back to the hotel and rest so we can get an early start home tomorrow."

**…**

Gray couldn't take it any longer. The more time they spent together the more his feelings for her grew. He got up from his bed and walked over to Lucy who was curled up in her own bed.

"Lucy," He nudged her, "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, why?" He watched as she sat up.

Gray sat on her bed and looked her dead in the eyes, "I need to tell you something important."

He watched as she tilted her head and her eyes questioning him. He licked his lips, touched her cheek and pulled her in close to his face.

"I like you Lucy, a lot," with that he kissed her slightly parted lips. He could feel her lean in to him so he grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap.

Gray couldn't get enough of the way Lucy's lips molded to his. He felt her fingers running through his hair and it gave him chills.

Gray ran his hands up under her button-up pajamas and cupped her breast lightly giving her goosebumps. _She's like heaven…oh Lucy…_

She moaned into his mouth, Gray pulled back and looked at the blonde in his arms.

_Why does she look so sad? We had fun today right? Am I not enough for her? Am I too cold…_

Gray shot up out of bed, gasping for air. He looked over to see Lucy sound asleep in her bed across the way. Gray ran his hand through his hair then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Even in my dreams she's sad…I know I could make her happy if she would just forget about the flame brain that replaced her…" Gray sighed and lay back down, _but you will never love the cold…I see how your skin reacts to the warmth of the sun._

**…**

"Do you remember this spot Natsu?" Lisanna said pulling Natsu over to a hut they had made when they were kids.

"You rebuilt it?" Natsu asked amazed as he ran into the hut.

He flopped down on the ground and closed his eyes, "This place has great memories."

"It sure does," Lisanna whispered.

Natsu sat up and watched and Lisanna tucked her white hair behind an ear. _I'm glad she's back._

Lisanna began to blush as Natsu realized how close she was to him. He watched as she leaned into him her eyes slowly closing. He tilted his head in confusion just as Lisanna's lips touched his.

Natsu was taken aback at first. He didn't know what to do. He sat there blinking as he realized Lisanna was kissing him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

_This is different, it's nice, her lips are soft._

"they llllliiiiike each other," Happy giggled.

Natsu and Lisanna broke apart, she blushed and Natsu just smiled at the appearance of his blue buddy.

**…**

Gray looked outside the window of the moving train. Lucy sat across from him, they rode in silence.

He took in a deep breath through his nose and slowly let it out of his mouth. Lucy watched her friend. _He's been silent all morning…_

"Did I do something?" Lucy asked unable to stop herself.

"Huh? Oh…no you didn't. Just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself," Lucy teased.

"You're one to talk blondie," Gray teased and pushed her should back playfully.

Lucy pouted then launched herself across the train compartment and began to tickle Gray.

"Ahahahahahaha….Lucy…please….stop…." Gray laughed trying to smack her hands away.

He caught her hands and pinned them on the seat in between them. They looked at each other, their smiles slowly fading. Both could feel each other's breath on their faces. Neither one looked away as Gray's cheeks began to pinken. His eyes darted to Lucy's parted lips.

Lucy watched as Gray's features kept changing. His brow furrowed as if contemplating. Lucy lifted his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away blushing at her actions.

Gray's eyes widened as he turned Lucy's face back towards his and searched her eyes for a reason to her actions. She only smiled at him.

Lucy scooted closer to him ad rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Gray."

Gray was still trying to figure out what just happened. He looked down at Lucy and pulled her in for another kiss. This time making sure she could feel everything he felt towards her.

Lucy closed her eyes breathing in Gray as his cold yet soft lips deepened their kiss. She knew Gray had feelings towards her. _He was here for me when Natsu ran off with Lisanna…_

"I don't think Juvia is going to like this one bit…" Lucy whispered after Gray pulled away.

"We could keep it quiet for a while and I'll let Juvia know myself," Gray said pulling Lucy close to him, "But let me hold you until we get home to face the rain…"

* * *

**Before you hate me entirely...please read the next chapter...**


	17. True Feelings Emerge

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

Lucy had heard rumors that Lisanna and Natsu had gotten closer. Gray still hadn't told Juvia about the kiss they shared on the train about two months ago.

_Not much has happened since that day besides the occasional stolen kisses when no one is around…I don't blame him though, Juvia can be pretty scary._

Just then the man haunting her dreams appeared in the guild with Happy. Lucy was getting ready to wave at him when…

"Natsu!" A voice sang.

Lucy lifted her mug of water to her face as she watched Lisanna run up from behind Natsu and cover his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who…"

Natsu smiled, "Hey Lisanna."

She uncovered his eyes and stepped up beside him, slightly pouting, "How do you always know it's me?"

Natsu just rubbed the back of his head and smiled goofily which earned him a small peck on the lips from Lisanna.

Lucy nearly chocked on the water, causing a few people to look at her, including Gray. Natsu broke the kiss and looked over at Lucy.

It was the first time he had seen her since coming back from the Grand Magic Games. He suddenly felt guilty, like he had done something terribly wrong. Natsu tried to shake the feeling but it only increased when Lucy didn't return his wave.

Lucy just stared at him with a blank face, _how can he just wave at me like that after months of not talking to each other?_ She got up and walked out passed him not even looking at him as he tried reaching out to her.

_Guess Gray was right that night at Akane…Natsu did replace me and got a pretty girlfriend in the process. _Lucy wanted so bad to hate Lisanna but she couldn't.

_Lisanna had done nothing wrong, if anything, I replaced her and when she came back to Earthland she took her rightful spot by Natsu._

Lucy was nearing her apartment. She sighed to herself, _What am I even thinking…I just need a hot bath._

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom fully dressed in her pink pajamas and hair dried and found a fully clothed Gray sitting on her bed. Seeing the way she reacted over Natsu had made Gray want to help Lucy forget all her worries.

Lucy walked over to him and he pulled her down to straddle his lap. He looked into her deep chocolate eyes trying to read her mind or even her emotions but she hide them too well.

Lucy pulled his face up and bent hers down and kissed him softly. Lucy liked kissing him but it was almost like something was missing, making her crave more.

Gray placed his hands on Lucy's waist. He loved how his hands fit almost perfectly on her hips. Gray laid her down on to her bed and positioned himself top of her.

He placed a hand on her cheek as he leaned down for a more passionate kiss. Lucy parted her lips allowing his tongue to finally enter her mouth. She was surprised that it wasn't cold like his kisses could be at times.

Gray was using all his effort to keep the cold at bay so he wouldn't freeze the delicate woman beneath him. He loved how her kisses tasted, how her body was pressed against his cold one.

He could feel her hands exploring his under his shirt, her soft hands giving him goose bumps and turned him on. He shivered when he felt her fingers brush his pants line.

Lucy no longer cared what happened she just let her body move on its own as she closed her eyes. Gray moaned as he felt Lucy grab him through his pants. She guided one of his hands to the inside of her pajama pants. He could feel her panties become wet against his fingers. Her hips ground against his hand soaking is fingers through the panties.

_No…I can't…_ "Lucy…I…" Lucy cut off Grays words with a fevered kiss.

Gray enjoyed every moment with her but her hand found its way into his boxers and he just couldn't take anymore.

Lucy stared at Gray as he practically jumped off her bed. "What wrong?"

"Lucy..I can't do this…." Gray said zipping up his pants.

"What do you mean?"

"I've enjoyed being with you this whole time but…" He walked closer and lifted her chin up to meet her eyes, "I can tell you are not in to this the way I am."

Lucy gave him a confused look. He sighed, "Your heart belongs to a certain hot head. Not me. I can tell by the way you kiss me, you always have something on your mind. I thought maybe I could make you happy but it seems like all I did was freeze over your heart even more."

Lucy watched as Gray's eyes welled up with tears, "Don't get me wrong, I care a lot about you Lucy, but I now know this," he gestured between them, "is one sided."

Gray kissed her lips passionately, then looked at her understanding eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave yet…" Lucy whispered, "Stay the night with me…please…"

Gray nodded and climbed in to her bed and hugged her close as she cried in his arms until she passed out.

The next morning she awoke to an empty bed. _I really don't deserve Gray as friend...it seems he knew me better than I knew myself…_

Lucy turned over in her bed and stared out the window, the sun was slowly rising. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep wishing for warmth.

**…**

Natsu arrived early at the guild hoping to speak with Lucy. He could smell her scent as he walked through the doors.

He looked around and saw Mira behind the bar, Cana already drinking, Levy nose deep in a book and a few other early risers around the guild. Natsu sniffed the air, s_he has to be here…her scent is still strong_.

He followed her scent to the second floor. It was nearly empty except for one person. _What the hell…?_

Gray could feel someone walking up behind him, he figured it was Lucy or Juvia. He was dead wrong. A shadow covered him.

"Why do you smell exactly like Lucy?"

Gray turned around in his seat and looked up at Natsu, "Why do you care?"

Natsu glared down at him, "Tell me."

"We go on jobs together ever since you replaced her with Lisanna," Gray retorted, "maybe that's why I smell like her."

Natsu started to get angry, "Her scent is far too fresh on you. It's like you're bathed in it. I don't like how her scent is all over your icy one."

Gray rolled his eyes and stood up, "It doesn't matter what you think…after all Lisanna is your girlfriend, not Lucy," Gray made sure to say Lucy's name in a way that would piss Natsu off.

Natsu's clenched his fists and his jaw, "And what, is Lucy yours?"

Gray lifted a hand to run it through his hair when Natsu caught him by the wrist. Natsu's eyes darted from Gray's hand to his face and back to his hand.

Natsu smelt a different form of Lucy coming from Gray's hand. A low yet dangerous growl settled in Natsu's throat.

Gray looked at Natsu and realized what wrist Natsu had a hold of, _Ah..shit…_

* * *

**Chapter 18 will be uploaded tomorrow**


	18. Alone

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

Natsu began shaking uncontrollably, his hand tightened around Gray's wrist. Gray squinted as he felt his wrist begin to heat up. Natsu was burning him.

Gray ripped his hand away, Natsu drew back his arms and punched Gray right in his mouth cutting off any words the ice mage was about to say.

Lucy walked in just in time to see Gray flip over the edge of the second floor and land on his back breaking a table. She brought her hands up to her mouth as she gasped and looked up to see Natsu's fist still raised and full of flames.

Gray coughed up some blood and wiped his mouth, "She doesn't belong to you so don't go around punching people you stupid hot head!"

Lucy ran over to Gray and held him close checking to see if he was ok. Natsu watched from above his insides began to twist as he watched Lucy cup Gray's face, her fingers brush the hair from his eyes. Natsu couldn't explain what he was feeling.

After making sure Gray was alright Lucy looked up at Natsu. Lucy fought against the fear she felt rising in her gut as she looked at Natsu. She could see his enraged aura engulfing him, his eyes burned through her as he glared down at Gray.

"Natsu you idoit!" Lucy yelled her voice steady, "You could've seriously hurt Gray."

Gray gently removed himself from Lucy's arms, "I'll be alright Lucy," he brushed his fingers across her cheek slowly and turned her face back to his, "Thank you for worrying about me," an idea suddenly came to him and he leaned in and whispered in Lucy's ear, "Sorry I had to leave so early this morning, but enjoyed last night."

Natsu watched as Lucy blushed, this angered him even further, _Gray stayed the night with her?...HE ENJOYED LAST NIGHT!?_ Natsu roared a huge breath of flames and jumped over the railing with the intent to kill.

Lucy now understood what Gray was doing, _Idiot, do you have a death wish…_Before Natsu could lash out at Gray Lucy jumped in front of him shielding Gray with her body.

"Stop this Natsu!" Lucy stared straight into Natsu's eyes, "You've gone too far this time."

Natsu could smell Gray's scent tainting Lucy's, _No one but my scent should be on her!_

"What would Lisanna think if she saw you like this?" Lucy could see that she hit a nerve.

Natsu lowered his fists and the flames suddenly disappeared, "He can't get away with what he's done."

"Unless he has done something directly to you, whatever Gray does is his business…not yours Natsu," Lucy said dropping her outstretched arms.

Her eyes softed as she looked at Natsu's pleading look, "Luce…I…"

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice chimmed, "so this is where you disappeared to so early."

Before Lisanna reached the trio, Lucy whispered so only Natsu could hear her, "I'm sure you and Lisanna have done far more, so don't get pissed at Gray for leaving my bed."

Lucy stared straight into Natsu's eyes making sure he got the message. She turned and pulled Gray out of the guild as Lisanna walked up.

"Hi Lucy, Hi Gray! What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu couldn't figure out what just happened and why he felt so many different emotions. Lisanna grabbed his hand. Natsu looked down at their intertwined fingers, _It still feels odd doing things like this with her...maybe I'm just not used to it yet…_

**…**

Once out of earshot of the guild and Natsu, Lucy turned on Gray, "What did you do to provoke him?"

"Eh?!" Gray flinched, "Nothing…he just walked up to me and started saying how I smelled like you. I was just going to run my hand through my hair when he grabbed my wrist and suddenly got very pissed. And then he punched me off the second floor."

"Why would he get that mad over you touching your hair?" Lucy asked seriously.

Gray raised his eyebrows, "He probably smelled what you did," he wiggled his fingers as if saying hello.

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed deeply.

"I can't imagine what would have happened if we took things further last night."

"Gray…your clothes…" Lucy said pointing down.

Gray jumped in surprise, "I swear I'm not trying to continue it!"

Lucy laughed, "Are you sure…?" Lucy gave her best cutesy seductive pose.

Gray mouth dropped, "Don't tempt me."

The two walked around Magnolia, chatting about random things.

"I know things didn't work out the way you were hoping…I'm sorry Gray…"

"That's alright. You glow brighter when the sun is warming you up."

Lucy smiled sadly at her friend, "Hey, why not try things out with Juvia?"

Gray shrugged.

"I know you have some feelings for her since you never told her about us."

Gray blushed, "Maybe your right…our magic is more compatible…if she could just stop being so…forward."

"I think that's why you like her though. Go on," Lucy urged him.

"What? Right now?"

"Yes, there's no time like right now. Besides it will get Natsu off your back about me."

"Fine, fine…" Gray said walking off towards Fairy Hills.

"Don't forget your clothes…" Lucy said slightly embarrassed for him.

Lucy continued wandering through Magnolia. She started to become envious of the couples around her; even the animals seemed to have a special someone.

It was around mid-afternoon when Lucy arrived at her apartment. She walked through her door half expecting to have intruders but after searching everywhere she found none.

Lucy locked her door and windows pulling the curtains shut just to be sure no one disturbed her. She collapsed in to a sitting position on her floor and closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in a sort of Zen-like state but when she finally began to get up her muscles were stiff.

The clock told her it was well into the night. Lucy sighed and stripped as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Well today was an eventful day…" She turned on the hot water and poured some of her favorite relaxing scents into the bath creating bubble.

Lucy eased herself into the hot bubble bath and side contently, "Now this is relaxing…"

She completely submerged herself in the water and looked up at the bubbles an inch away from her face. Once oxygen became an issue Lucy lifted her head above water and wiped her face clean of any remaining bubbles.

Lucy pulled her legs close to her chest and rest her chin between her knees, "This just doesn't feel right…why can't I just forget about him?"

Tears started running down her cheeks as she continued talking to herself, "Why am I such a fool…why did I have to fall for someone like him…I should have known this would happened…and here I am, yet again, talking to myself," Lucy laughed darkly.

She crawled into bed once she was in her pajamas, "Stupid Natsu," and cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row.

**…**

Natsu sneezed as he sat on his couch in his and Happy's house. He told Lisanna he just wanted to be alone tonight so she took Happy home with her.

His hands cupped his face as he went through everything that happened today. He couldn't stand how Lucy and Gray smelled like each other. He hated how Lucy protected Gray. He hated how Gray did things with her the previous night and acted like it was nothing. _He could be there right now...touching her…_

Without a second thought Natsu was running through the night until he reached Lucy's apartment. _Her curtains are never shut…_His heart sank so he snuck in and put his ear against her bedroom door and listened. He could only hear her breathing. But something in him had to make sure she was alone and not in the arms of another.

Natsu snuck back outside and climbed up to her bed window. He tried opening the window but it was locked to his annoyance. Natsu tried peering through the cracked curtains. To his relief she was alone in bed. _Why are her cheeks glossy…?_

Natsu watched her until she rolled over in her sleep hiding her face from him. He hopped down from his perch and walked back home.

_At least she's not with that droopy eyed stripping popsicle…_

**…**

"Juvia knows what you did to poor Gray," Juvia whispered in Lucy's ear causing her to jump, "That's ok though, Gray has picked Juvia over you. So you are no longer Juvia's love rival."

Lucy smiled, "I'm happy for you and Gray. I know you'll make him very happy Juvia."

Juvia was shocked by Lucy's response, "uh..Ju-Juvia will make Gray happier than you ever could."

Lucy watched as Juvia walked over to Gray and wrapped herself around him. _I'm sure you will be a perfect match for him, Juvia…something in my gut tells me so._

Lucy got up and walked over to Mira, "Hey…I'm going to go visit my dad's grave…I'll be back tomorrow."

**…**

_Hi Mom, it's been a while since I wrote to you. I'm sorry. I go on a lot of solo jobs now. Sometimes, Erza or Wendy tag along. I've actually saved up a lot of money and even though it was initially against my will, I got my first novel published thanks to Levy…I can't believe it's been a year since we returned from Tenrou Island…April has been a slow month though. I visit you and dad whenever I can. Oh, Juvia and Gray are doing pretty good…she still considers me her "Love Rival" but it can't be helped. Levy finally made a move on Gajeel, those two really are cute together. And then you have Fairy Tail's famous couple…Natsu and Lisanna…she really is great for Natsu…Those two are always together and smiling…Well, I've got to get back to doing jobs so I'll write to you soon. I love you mom._

Lucy folded up the letter, sealed it and placed it with the other letters she writes to her mom. Lucy got up from her desk and stretched.

"Time for a new job!"

**…**

Natsu was sitting at a table with Lisanna, Happy, Elfman, Gray and Juvia. He was laughing and having a good time when his ears picked up on a conversation near the bar.

"-needs to find someone who will make her happy," Canna said sipping from a mug.

"She looks so sad all the time…" Mira stated.

"Not to mention you can tell she always cries the night before cuz her eyes are still red and puffy when she comes in early for her next job."

Mira sighed sadly, "I pictured things differently for her, I assumed she would end up with him but it turns out he's not interested in her."

"I don't know what she sees in him after all this time but-"

"Shh…here she comes…"

Natsu noticed Lucy walk past the table and head to the bar. _Was that who they were talking about? Wait…she cries every night…Why Luce…?_

"Natsu did you here me?" Lisanna said poking his cheek.

"Huh? What?"

"You know…you've been acting really distant these past few months….is something wrong?"

The table went quiet and everyone took that as their cue to leave.

"yeah I'm fine…." Natsu said as he watched Lucy leave the guild with her next job in her hand. _Going by herself again…she could get hurt…Luce…_

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts please :)**


	19. Until Morning

**The explicit story can be found on my tumblr account nylsia-ft-fanfic . tumblr and on AO3 with the same title**

**I've had to edit some of my chapters to make it less graphic so it can stay on fanfiction...**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

"Hey Mira, is Lucy back yet?" Levy asked leaning on to the bar.

"Mhm," Mira replied.

"I heard things got pretty bod near the end…"Levy said worried.

"Yeah…she almost ran out of magic power so Loke used his own magic to aid her," Mira stated somewhat sadly, "In fact it was him that brought her home earlier. She's resting at her place right now but she'll be in tomorrow morning fully recovered."

"Oh, I was hoping to see how she was doing."

"It's best if you just let her rest."

Mira watched as Natsu walked out of the guild into the night leaving a confused looking Lisanna, _Sorry little sister…I'm sure you'll understand one day._

**…**

Lucy once again found herself crying silently as she bathed away the dirt and blood from another job. Even though Wendy used some of her healing magic on her, the remaining bruises throbbed and cuts on her legs stung. _I can never thank Loke enough…_

Lucy stood and wrapped herself up in a towel, "All clean!"

She walked out of her bathroom and found a pink haired intruder standing in front of her. Lucy did the first thing that came to her mind. She used all the force she could muster and kicked Natsu…hard.

Natsu stood up after hitting the wall with his back, "Is that anyway to greet someone who came to check up on you?"

Lucy lowered her leg and stared at him with a straight face, "You still broke in to my house."

"So why are you really here? Did Lisanna and you have a fight?"

"No."

Lucy walked towards her dresser, "And Happy?"

"At the guild," Natsu was suddenly behind her breathing down her neck.

His hot breath sent chills through her body but she fought against them, _He's with Lisanna, he couldn't possibly be doing this on purpose…he never could grasp the personal space concept…_

Lucy grabbed a white spaghetti-strap top, and blue woolly pajama shorts with white clouds on them, "Do you mind Natsu?"

She left him step away, "I won't look."

Lucy turned to make sure he really didn't look as she pulled on some blue panties, and the top and shorts in her hand; letting the towel drop to the floor. She just managed to pull her shirt down when Natsu turned back to her.

"Well, I'm fine now so you can go back to Lisanna now."

Natsu didn't like how she kept bringing up Lisanna. He was here for to check up on her.

Lucy looked away from him, stuck out her hip and crossed her arms pushing up her breasts exposing more cleavage. Natsu got the urge to bite them. He shook the thought from his head, _I'm dating Lisanna…_

"Happy and I miss having you as part of the team," He watched as she rolled her eyes still not looking at him.

"It's been a year and you just now miss me, you two were always so slow."

Natsu moved closer, "No we knew something was missing when you weren't there the first day. We just never had the chance to tell you."

"I'm sure Lisanna filled in perfectly for me."

Natsu clenched his jaw, "Why are you acting so weird?" he took a moment to really look at her, _She wouldn't have those if I had been there to protect her._

"I'm not acting any different than usual," Lucy huffed.

"Why do you cry when you're alone?" His question took her by surprise.

"W-what?"

He stepped closer, "You heard me, why do you cry when you're alone?"

"Who said I cry?" Lucy started to get irritated.

"Your eyes are always red and puffy when you walk into the guild and I heard you crying while you were in the bathroom."

"It doesn't matter."

"Did Gray make you cry?" Natsu asked getting a little mad.

"No!"

"Why do you even care? You have Lisanna," Lucy raised her voice.

"And you had Gray!" Natsu yelled back.

"GRAY AND ME NEVER GOT AS FAR AS YOU THINK!"

"OH YEAH!? THEN HOW COME HIS SCENT TAINTED YOURS AND YOUR SCENT COVERED HIM!?"

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT!? THAT WAS MONTHS AGO! WE BROKE IT OFF BECAUSE WE HAD FEELINGS FOR OTHERS!" Lucy was now yelling at the top of her lungs at Natsu.

"HE STILL HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT!"

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU GIVE A FUCK NATSU! YOU HAVE LISANNA SO BUT OF MY BUSINESS! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I KISS OR SLEEP WITH! YOU DON'T SEE ME STRUNG UP HOW LISANNA IS ALL OVER YOU AND HOW YOU TWO HAVE PROBABLY DONE THINGS TO EACH OTH-"

Her words were cut off as Natsu had her pinned against the wall and crashed his lips into hers in one swift motion. Lucy tried fighting him off her but he had her arms pinned above her head on the wall, her legs separated by his, and his hand kept her chin straight so she couldn't break the kiss.

Lucy struggled against him but heat began soaking her skin. She tried to stop herself but finally her emotions caved in. Natsu felt as Lucy's composure fall as she gave into the severity of his kiss.

Lucy kissed him back with almost as much force as he had given her. All of her emotions from the past year bubbled over the top. Kiss after fevered kiss heated her body and set her blood boiling. She needed more much more.

Natsu let go of her arms and pulled her closer to him touching every place he could until her grabbed her ass and picked her up. He place one hand on her back while the other supported her weight from her ass.

Lucy grabbed the back of Natsu's hair and ripped his head back, removing his lips from hers. She licked and bit down on his neck as he growled and dug his nails into her earning a moan against his neck.

Natsu managed to capture her sweet mouth in his again. Their tongues fought each other's as he bumped into objects knocking them over trying to get to Lucy's bed.

He leaned down on to the bed with her still in his arms. Pulling his hand out from under her back he tore off her shirt, he straightened up see her breasts freed from her thin top.

Lucy watched as he latched his mouth on to one of her erect nipples as his hand pinched and twisted the other. Natsu wanted to hear more of her moans so he pulled down her shorts with his free hand and snapped the side of her panties causing the string to pop exposing her to Natsu's hand.

He didn't waste any time as he felt her juices soak his fingertips. Lucy heard another deep growl as Natsu slithered down her full figure.

Lucy moaned his name and dug her fingers in his hair when she felt his hot tongue give her a long slow lick between the legs.

Natsu felt himself being pulled back up by his hair even though he wanted to taste more of her. Before he knew it his vest and pants hit the floor. Lucy was vaguely aware that he tossed his scarf to the floor.

Lucy shimmed up to her pillow as Natsu climbed on to her bed as they continued battling for dominance with their tongues. Lucy grabbed onto Natsu's back as he swept open her legs.

She bit his bottom lip and that was the end of it. Natsu plunged himself deep into her breaking down her virgin wall as she screamed out his name.

Natsu didn't give her a chance to adjust. No he wanted her screams to continue. He wanted her voice to only say his name.

Lucy dug her nails deep into his back causing Natsu to roar in pleasure. After a few minutes, Natsu felt as her walls clenched around him uncontrollably, her body spasmed under him as she screamed out his name over and over. He continued until finally blinded by his own climax. Lucy cried out again as Natsu bit down hard on her neck. She could feel him twitching inside her, filling her up with his semen.

They stayed in that position; Lucy on her back with her knees bent and legs in the air, Natsu on his knees between her legs bent over latched onto her neck. Both panting, trying to catch their breath.

Natsu slowly let Lucy's legs back down. Teeth still in her neck, he lifted her into a sitting position on him as he began moving.

Lucy couldn't keep track of how many times Natsu and her climaxed throughout the night. She was aware that he never once pulled completely out of her for even a moment. He managed to stay inside of her no matter what position they moved into.

Natsu had bitten the same spot on her neck every time he climaxed. Light slowly peeked through the curtains as Lucy passed out on her bed on her side.

Natsu licked away the blood on her neck. He lifted the covers up over them and snuggled closer to her back still refusing to pull out of her.

Natsu breathed in her scent, wrapped his arms around her and passed out into the best sleep he's ever gotten. Not caring what happened when he woke up because Lucy was now his.

* * *

**I've had to edit some of my chapters to make it less graphic so it can stay on fanfiction...**

**This original lemony story can be found on my tumblr account nylsia-ft-fanfic . tumblr ****and on AO3 with the same title**


	20. The Dragneels

**The explicit story can be found on my tumblr account nylsia-ft-fanfic . tumblr and on AO3 with the same title**

**I've had to edit some of my chapters to make it less graphic so it can stay on fanfiction...**

**I do NOT own any of these characters**

* * *

Lucy slowly woke up and groaned her first thought being how sore her body was, _I really overdid it on that job…_As she woke up further her senses started returning.

She sighed contently, _my bed feels sooo warm…I don't wanna get up yet. _Lucy felt the blankets tighten under her breasts and hot air blow the back of her neck.

Lucy's eyes shot open as she looked under the blanket and saw it was a man's arm wrapped tightly around her. Lucy screamed.

Natsu bolted upright at the sound, hissing as the sudden movement finally removed him from Lucy. He looked over at a very startled Lucy who had gasped when he pulled out of her.

"N-Natsu…?" Lucy struggled to say his name, her voice almost gone.

Natsu brushed her cheek with his fingers and kissed her, loving the cute confused look on her face.

Memories of last night flooded back to her as he kissed her, _he really did fuck me senseless…_Natsu leaned Lucy back down so that he could cuddle her more.

Lucy sighed with a huge smile on her face as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest. It almost sounded like he was humming, _no…he's purring lightly!_

Suddenly Lucy felt very guilty and she sat up again ashamed in herself.

"Luce…?" Natsu whimpered.

"We are horrible people," Lucy sobbed quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu sat up on his elbows and stared at her back.

"We had sex," Lucy's shoulders began shaking as tears streamed down her face.

"How does that make us bad?" Natsu asked completely confused.

"You cheated on Lisanna with me!" Lucy voice cracked as she tried to scream at him but it only came out a whisper.

Natsu sat up and kissed her shoulder blade then he placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him. Natsu used his thumb to wipe her tears away as he kissed her tenderly.

He pulled back only a hair's breath away from her lips, "I didn't cheat on anyone. Last night before coming here I told Lisanna that I couldn't keep stringing her along. I told her that I do care about her just not the way I care about you. I told her she's not you."

Lucy's tears stopped and her eyes widened, "oh Mavis…did she cry…?"

"Don't know, I left to come here right after that," he kissed her again and pulled her back so her head was on his chest again.

"So wait…" Lucy strained her voice, "You left Lisanna and then came here to have sex with me?"

Natsu laughed, "I didn't intend to go that far last night. I came to check on you and tell you things were through with me and Lisanna and then you started yelling at me and I lost control."

Lucy blushed, "Sorry…"

"Luce, it's ok. I don't regret a single thing that happened."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Natsu laughed again, "It felt like the right thing to do. And then I couldn't stop, it was like everything was so familiar as if that was supposed to happen."

Lucy blushed knowing that was exactly how she felt.

"And now you belong to me," Natsu became very serious, "and if that ice prick even glances at you funny I'll burn him a new face."

It was Lucy's turn to laugh even though she had a feeling Natsu wasn't joking.

"Well I'm glad you marked me," Lucy kissed his chest.

"You know about that?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I think I read about it somewhere," Lucy shrugged, "is it true I won't get pregnant?"

"Only when you are fertile and you aren't right now."

Lucy finally let herself relax completely in his arms, "I don't want to go anywhere today. Can we just stay like this?"

"Sure thing Luce! But if you continue to lay here naked I may be forced to take you again."

Lucy shivered with glee at his words knowing Natsu would smell her arousal. Natsu growled deeply in his throat.

"You're lucky that I don't want to hurt your sore body otherwise I'd be deep inside you."

Lucy licked her lips and shimmed down his body, Natsu furrowed his brow as Lucy's blonde hair disappeared under the covers.

He gasped as her delicate hand took hold of him, "L-Luce…"

Lucy began to give him a blowjob. After awhile he reached his climax, she swallowed what was in her mouth as Natsu watched the rest of it drip from her chin to her breasts. Something was oddly satisfying to him seeing his seed coat her chin and run down her breasts.

**…**

_Hey mom! It's been a week since I last wrote to you. A lot has happened…things didn't work out with Lisanna and Natsu. He told her that she just wasn't me and she's doing well now…sweet and sad at the same time but Natsu decided to make me his. I've never been happier. Granted the guild still hasn't stopped poking fun at us yet for the whole "marking" thing. Right now Natsu says he has to stay away from me because I'm fertile and he would lose his control over my scent. He really makes me happy mom. I can't wait to see where things go from here. I love you mom._

Lucy folded up the letter, sealed it and placed it with the others. She got up from her desk and settled into her bed. It was a little lonely not having Natsu there holding her but she knew that being apart allowed them to cherish the time they did spend together even more.

**…**

Lucy breathed in the ocean air as the sun danced on her skin, _what a nice day._

Lucy looked up to see Natsu finishing his sand castle, complete with a moat and Dragon. She could only laugh at him. He looked odd playing in the sand with his typically day to day pants on. She told him to pack properly while they traveled.

They had been together for three years and today was the first day of their week long honeymoon.

Natsu looked up just then and smiled his signature smile. Something about how she stood there in her white and pink bikini was tantalizing. He could tell that her breasts grew bigger since the last time she wore the top, but he wasn't complaining.

He let the waves destroy his castle as he got up and walked over to her. Lucy intertwined their fingers as Natsu led her down the beach; a seemingly innocent walk down the beach to the other beach goers.

Natsu kept walking as they enjoyed the view of the beach. Suddenly he stopped and gripped her hand tighter.

Lucy looked at him with a questioning look. Natsu's expression told her everything. He was struggling to keep calm. She had seen this look one other time, _about a year ago he gave me this same look when he came back a day early when I was still fertile…wait…does that mean…?_

Lucy looked around, she didn't recognize this part of the beach. There were huge rocks, grass and palm trees on this part of the beach. However there wasn't a person in sight.

Natsu let go of her hand and backed up into one of the rock formations along the beach. He covered his nose with his hands, furrowed his brow shut his eyes tightly and struggled to keep his breathing calm.

Lucy tilted her head and walked up to him and brushed his hair away from his eyes. She lightly kissed his hands.

_Is she stupid!? This isn't helping me stay under control…I had no idea she'd become fertile today…_he was snapped out of his thoughts when she lightly bit his ear. He growled slowly as he was becoming undone by the beautiful blonde.

Lucy pushed him down into a sitting position against the rocks and straddled him. She removed his hands and placed them on her hips. Lucy started kissing him tenderly easing his expression.

Natsu held onto her hips, her arousal mixed with her fertile scent was driving him crazy. He opened his eyes when she pulled away from the kiss.

He watched as Lucy reached behind her neck with on hand and pulled the strings undone. Natsu bit his bottom lip at the sight before him.

"Go on," Lucy whispered her voice full of desire.

"But Luce…you're," Natsu forced out.

"Fertile? I know," she leaned in pressing her bare torso against him and licked and nipped at his neck, "I'm ok with it if you are."

"Oh Luce…you have no idea how long I've wanted to…" Natsu's voice trailed off.

**...**

Natsu held Lucy close to him as he licked her neck clean of the blood. He hissed and she gasped as they finally untangled themselves from each other.

That night in the beach hotel, Natsu and Lucy continued to take advantage of her fertility. Lucky for them the rooms were sound proof so no one could hear Lucy's moans and screams of pleasure throughout the night.

Finally curling up together; with Natsu still inside of her.

"I love you Miss Lucy Dragneel," Natsu panted, placing sweet kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder blade.

"I love you too Natsu," Lucy giggled.

"You'll be a fantastic mother," Natsu said sleepily.

Lucy smiled knowing Natsu and her were going to have a baby. Little did she know that Natsu would end up telling her that she would be having twins.

* * *

**I've had to edit some of my chapters to make it less graphic so it can stay on fanfiction...**

**This original lemony story can be found on my tumblr account nylsia-ft-fanfic . tumblr and on AO3 with the same title**


End file.
